Sun Kissed Elixir
by Feyore
Summary: I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of making Eric furious once learning that I was also Godric's He would feel betrayed and unworthy, and it was all the reason I needed tell
1. Prologue: Wherefore Art Thou

_Disclaimer: The following text is another take on the novel series written by Charlaine Harris 'The Southern Vampire Mysteries' and the television series created by Alan Ball 'True Blood.' This is a non-profit work of fiction solely written to appease my own imagination. All characters that _do not_ appear in the original texts are mine, especially the character of Vera D'Angelo._

_Author's Note: There will be minor changes made to the text as I find many mistakes every time I read over my work. Plus, sometimes I need to change something here and there so the overall plot makes sense. Of course if I change anything drastically I will let you know. Thoughts, suggestions, and comments are always appreciated, as well as _constructive_ criticism! _

_Warning: This will be a threesome fiction with Godric/Eric/OC – Vera. So there will be slash, but it might take a while for that to develop. There will also be some explicit content in the future and swearing. Ummm… I think that's all for now._

…

**Prologue: Wherefore Art Thou **

…

Vera wore the thick black-rimmed sunglasses over her eyes and let her raven curls fall around her face. The only thing that might have drawn any attention to her being would have been the red scarf that was thoroughly wrapped around her neck. It was the only color she wore, and it contrasted heavily with her black attire and pale skin. But it did its job of hiding her features and that was all that mattered to her right now. She would dispose of the woolen cloth before returning to Hotel Carmilla, so even that slight risk of being identified would be eliminated.

The blood red hallway was nearly empty as she stealthily walked down towards the main lobby. Normally, she would not have attempted to walk into the sun with so many vampires and fang bangers in close proximity, but it was something she had to do after remaining in the dark for so long. Her fey blood demanded the rays of the sun, even though her vampire blood wanted nothing more than to burn.

The sun suppressed her vampire abilities, but not her thirst for blood. The only reason she walked in the sun at all was to draw enough energy so that she could use her compulsion on vampires and stay alive. Without energy from the sun her fey powers were useless, and since she hadn't been out in the day light for seven days her body was starting to slow down.

She was a being of both light and darkness and the sun was essential to her survival regardless of the fact that it created a paradox in her existence.

She was a hybrid. Part fae. Part vampire.

And for that reason, Dallas wasn't a place in which Vera wanted to stay in for too long.

Even if the vampires did not know who she was or what she was, since they would not have encountered one such as her self, her unnatural aura always seemed to draw their attention. Therefore, she had to be very careful to stay hidden and out of cities with a huge vampire population. Dallas wasn't the mecca for vampires, but the newly built Hotel Carmilla had garnered a lot of tourism, which meant that _a lot_ of vampires from all over the _world_ were _always_ coming and going in and out of the city.

Vera's only reason for risking her freedom by walking the streets in broad daylight and pretending to be human was simply - _Godric_ - the one being that meant everything to her. He was her _life_. Her _älskare_. Her _maker_.

And now he was also _missing_.

She couldn't locate him through their bond since he had blocked her centuries ago when she left him. The ties that bound them together for eternity weren't that strong anymore. However, she knew for certain that he was alive.

And the only place she knew where she could find answers was in Dallas.


	2. There's Another One

…

**There's Another One**

…

**Vera's POV**

…

My senses were in a frenzy trying to keep up with the changes my body went through every time I stepped into the daylight. The vampire in me was subdued for the time being, except for the _lecherous_ thirst that clawed at my throat. I needed blood but I couldn't draw my fangs to feed, nor could I really pacify my thirst by other means. It never worked during the daylight hours. I just had to live with the unease until dusk, when my true vampire awoke, and then I would quench my thirst by two-fold.

Seven days without the sun left me drained of energy. It wouldn't have affected me much, except I needed to be able to compel vampires tonight if I was going to get any information out of them. Godric had been missing for almost two weeks now, which made me worry. I couldn't feel anything through our bond because he was blocking me out, but I still couldn't imagine anything happening to him. He was, after all, 2000 years old, one of the eldest and strongest vampires still in existence. So something didn't feel right about his disappearance.

I wondered if someone had finally found out about me and taken him hostage to lure me out. There was a slight possibility of that happening, but I didn't think that was the case. No one knew Godric was my maker and I hadn't been seen with him much anyways when we were together. Hell, I hadn't even been on the same continent as him for the past two centuries.

The last time _I_ had seen Godric was four centuries ago, and we hadn't parted on good terms. He knew I was going to leave him and had been very angry about my reasons for suggesting we part ways. Even after commanding me to stay I had disobeyed him and fled. Instead of summoning me back to his side, he blocked me out of his mind. It was torture. For as long as I stayed away from him, I felt emptiness. It was his punishment for me, and also an incentive to return.

But, I never did return to his side. I had rather felt empty than see the pain in his eyes for which I was the cause. Plus, he would never have been safe with me around anyways. I could not protect him. In fact, if anything, I would be his demise.

My blood was like an elixir for vampires and other supernatural beings. It held powers that even I could not fully fathom. Godric had been aware of this fact since he had turned me, and we both knew if others found out then I would never be safe. It was one of the reasons I wanted to stay away from him. He was the most powerful of our kind, but he would have a hard time "protecting" me if other beings turned against him to get to me. Witches were hard to defeat, werewolves came in packs, and vampires were conniving.

I took a moment to feel the rays of the sun as they finally starting seeping through my layered clothing, which essentially acted like a sun block. However, I needed to feel the unfiltered rays of the sun on my bare skin before twilight to gain power, and so I made my way to an abandoned spot in the middle of the forest that I had scouted earlier upon my arrival.

If I did not meet the sun for three weeks the pull of the sun became unbearable and I started to feel like I was truly burning. The sun was both my weakness and power. I needed it to survive, and it always put me at risk. If I even attempted to the resist the pull when the time came, it would drag me out of the darkness by force.

Those who drank my blood felt only a margin of my _need_. It was more of a _want_ for them actually. As long as my blood remained in their system, they craved the sunlight and always felt drawn to seek it. Godric had drunk from me many times and could never resist the pull. The first time he said he wanted to meet the sun I had protested, cried, and pleaded with him to change his mind. I thought he would die, but as we both stood by each other when dawn turned to twilight and then sunrise, he was still by my side and very much alive.

Seeing the sun after a millennium had brought a smile to his face, one that I never wanted to lose. We had roamed the countryside many times in broad daylight, and he had been the happiest. There was a time when it had become the only thing he wanted. My blood was extremely addictive and brought out the true vampire inside of him.

I never denied him my blood and would have given him my blood willingly if he ever asked, but he never did after that one time he almost drained me dry. His smiles grew less frequent and sometimes when we laid down to rest I caught him staring at the shielded windows in longing. He never let me out of his sight as if he knew I would disappear, and I couldn't bear to see his sadness, his longing, and his withdrawal.

I could feel how tempted he was to sink his teeth in me through our bond, and watching him struggle for control every time I touched him made my heart ache. It was the only thing that had motivated me to finally leave. I could not… would not, see him becoming miserable because of me. As long as I was always with him (and he made sure that I always was) he would long for my blood and the sun. He grew angered every time I offered it freely and refused to speak to me for months on end.

It had been more torturous than I could ever have imagined and I couldn't see him becoming so withdrawn from life, so one afternoon I just disappeared. It was selfish of me and I knew it, but I didn't want Godric to constantly feel pain because of me.

Godric had sent a wave of fury through our bond before closing it all together.

Now, I was mad at him for keeping the bond closed even when he was in danger. Why couldn't he just open up and let me in? Did he really think I wouldn't come searching for him after he disappeared? He was a fool if he thought I wouldn't come for him.

As I reached my destination I scanned the large clearing once more and settled down in the middle where I would not be visible. There weren't bound to be many humans here, so it would be a safe place for me to rest and draw enough energy without constantly thinking about killing.

I had to strip off my clothes, and I didn't want any unwanted attention. Both humans and vampires were drawn to me like moths if I displayed too much of my skin. I assume it was because my scent radiated without restraint and lured them in.

It was one of the main reasons I hated being in the city. It was crawling with all types of beings, and they all wanted my attention at some point. I tried masking my scent many times with the scent of others, but sometimes it didn't work. I always had to fight to stay hidden, which was why I had to move around a lot.

Being in one place for too long was always dangerous. I needed to be able to walk in the sun, and every time I did the risk of being caught always rose by two percent. Eventually, I had to disappear.

The grass underneath me was wet from the morning mist and felt cool to touch. As the sun reached its peak my skin began to tingle. I could feel the energy course through my veins and I knew that soon I would feel my vampire blood burn from within. My fey blood would ease the pain as it latched onto the sun's rays, but I would be in constant turmoil. It was a kind of torture that I had to endure.

Time was usually obscured during my sunbath. My mind was always busy thinking about fight or flee, and only the shift in sunlight brought me out of my sweet agony.

When my vampire started awakening it demanded that I feed. I could smell the scent of two humans camping a mile away and I thought of different ways of taking them down, but it was irrational and I willed myself to remain in control. I didn't want to kill anyone, because then there would probably be an investigation. When people started asking questions it was _always_ a risky business.

The fey inside me was satisfied and now I needed to make my vampire happy, but not before I got back to the hotel. I would have my fill of willing donners then. Now, I needed new clothes.

I thought it would be more appropriate to purchase something more luxurious. Not to draw attention to myself, but enough to make me feel comfortable and agile. My body was way too tense.

Being around humans was going to be a challenge, especially because I wanted nothing more than to suck their blood, but I had full control over my senses now. As long as none of them bled too heavily I would be fine.

It was dark enough to be out as a vampire so I headed towards the first open shop I came across. The clothing wasn't to my taste, but it had to do.

I picked up a full-sleeved grey v-neck that matched my eyes and black skinny jeans that would fit around my curved waist. I wasn't that tall so the jeans would bunch up at my feet, but I didn't want to waste time around humans when I knew I was close to snapping so I just headed towards the cashier. Plus, I still had to grab some shoes.

"Hey there beautiful," the cashier spoke huskily eyeing me up and down. He was probably in his late teens, nothing but a child. I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed.

Humans, I thought to myself, they never changed. I showed him my fangs and he visibly recoiled with fear. After quickly ringing up the bill he handed me my new bought clothes in a silver bag and flinched as my ice-cold hand brushed his in the exchange. He should've considered working during the daylight hours if he was that afraid of vampires.

Carrying my new purchases, I rushed across the street where I could see an assortment of shoes in the display window. I knew what I was going to get before entering and it hadn't taken me long to pick up the black heels and get out. Luckily no one had bothered me this time.

The dark alley around the corner was lifeless so I quickly changed into my new attire and stuffed my old clothes into the silver bag before throwing it into a dumpster. The streets were starting to get crowded and I could hear the heartbeats around me accelerate as I walked.

Realizing that they could feel my power radiating of my body, I attempted to hide it as much as I could. It was always hard the first day I came out of the sun, but it would be easier to manage after I fed.

Two humans opened the doors as I approached, and I walked in without acknowledging them like most vampires would have. Hotel Carmilla was in full swing. I could smell the blood and it was driving me insane.

My feet took me to the lounge and I sat down closing my senses until it was time to feed, otherwise I would surely attack the next human who walked by me. A waitress came rushing towards me within seconds displaying her neck and voluptuous body. I could see the vein in her neck throb with excitement and scowled.

"May I get anything for you?" she asked hoarsely.

Without sparing her a second glance I spoke firmly, "Three O positives, male. Make it quick."

After I sensed her leave, I didn't have to wait long before three dark haired men dressed in black leather came rushing at me. They were too young for my liking, but I didn't care what type of blood I got or whom I got it from right now. O positives were always readily available since they were the most common, and the only reason I wanted males was because they were more fulfilling. It was probably because they usually had more body mass then females. This way I only had to feed on three instead of five or more.

Their lust filled eyes roamed my body, but they didn't attempt to touch or talk. They silently slipped into the booth and eagerly waited for me to make the first move.

Without wasting any more time I quickly grabbed the one closest and held his neck back as I sank my fangs into his throat. He hissed at the suddenness and then moaned in pleasure as I drank his blood. He was close to losing consciousness within seconds, so I discarded him quickly and moved onto the next one. My thirst was growing stronger with every passing second, and I could feel lust starting to take hold. Not because I was attracted to these feeble humans, but because blood always made me aroused.

The second human wantonly pressed up against me. When I bit his wrist he became friskier and I growled in warning to make him stay still, but he was too lost in the rapture. When his hands wandered to my chest and grabbed my breasts I threw him against the closed wall of the booth making him wince in pain. Fear shone in his eyes and he stuttered as he apologized, "Sorry, I di…didn't mean t…to."

I hissed and let him go. My sudden movement alarmed the third human, however he was more than pleased to have my fangs in his throat. He didn't attempt to touch me like the one before him, but didn't restrain from touching himself. I didn't deny him that pleasure because blood tasted sweeter from the throngs of ecstasy.

Within minutes my thirst was satisfied and I compelled the humans to forget and go home. They wouldn't be able to provide any more blood services for the night, not unless they wanted to die.

I left the booth and leisurely walked up to the elevators. My new bought shirt was blood stained and I needed to shower. The doors opened soon enough and I stepped inside.

Before the elevators closed however, a vampire with dark raven hair sped towards me and held them open. Even though I did not looked stunned by his sudden presence I had prepared to take him down had he come any closer to my being. He nodded his head in a customary greeting and then looked me up and down, convincing me that he was a young one and very much interested in my being. He didn't let his gaze linger longer than appropriate, but I could feel his arousal. His shoulders were tense as he turned around and waited for the blonde human to catch up, as she could not have matched his speed.

I gave them a cursory glance out of habit and assessed if they could be of any danger to me within less than a second. The thing that piqued my interest, which the vampire took notice of, was the scent coming off the human who smelt familiar. Not that I had met her before, but I had once smelt something similar in me. She was part-fae, I could tell. I did not like riding elevators with other because it was such a confined place, but the vampire would be no match for me, even though he stood protectively over the human whose blood smelled awfully tempting.

When I folded my arms I saw him visibly tense and rolled my eyes. He was a fool if he thought he could protect the blonde human in a vampire hotel. There were many older than him who would not care if she were his before they drained her dry. Of course the act was punishable, but if he continued to act the way he was then the others would most certainly take it as a challenge.

He relaxed when I made no move to jump the human, but still stood between us, looking slightly confused.

I had masked my presence with the scent of the humans I just drank from, and was thankful it worked as it made me practically invisible and put them both at ease with my being. It was another one of those perks from being a fey-vampire hybrid that kept me safe and hidden.

"Eric is strangely intense about all this. It is not like him. I do not trust it. I wish you didn't have to do this Sookie," the black haired vampire spoke in a southern drawl. He looked unhappy and pained by whatever they had been discussing and stared at the blonde intently.

She was rigid, but there was excitement that lingered in her posture. Being nearly a thousand years old and always on the run made me very aware of how others were feeling or thinking through their body language.

The older vampires had more control over their movements, but humans were so easy to read.

The blonde, Sookie, exposed her neck slightly to the vampire and held his hand trying to reassure him. She gazed into his eyes and spoke sweetly with that same southern drawl, "don't you worry about Eric. We'll do the job and go home. A deal's a deal."

"Sookie you know what he's like. What's it to Eric to break a contract with a human." the vampire, Bill, interrupted looking angrier. "He will find other means to use you again and again…"

"He needs me. He won't wanna make me mad." Sookie interrupted looking smug and confidant. She wrapped her arms around the vampire and reached to given him a kiss in order to distract him from their current conversation.

"I can't lose you." Bill softly replied looking torn before meeting her lips.

I internally groaned and rolled my eyes; those two did not love each other even though they were getting all sappy. The elevator doors opened shortly and we all walked out.

Though, before I took anther step towards my suite there was something the girl whispered that stopped me in my tracks.

"Why is this Godric, so important to Eric anyway?" Sookie asked Bill with an air of jealousy.

"I do not know," Bill replied sullenly as he opened the door. A redheaded vampire suddenly came bounding out, but was just as quickly held back by him. "Where are you going Jessica?"

"I need blood and none of that True Blood crap either, I'm gonna go to the lounge and get some _real_ food." She replied excited.

"Did you forget that I forbade you?" Bill scolded her tensely.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "No I did not forget that you _forbade_ me. But, you only _forbade_ me from drinking from another human while under _your_ roof… well, guess what? I ain't."

"Bill," Sookie's tone told him to let it go and he reluctantly did so. Jessica rushed to the elevators and when it took its time she went down the stairs in her newfound vampire speed. Bill looked down the hall where I was still lingering in front of my door and gave me a lust filled gaze.

When our eyes met, he looked away ashamed and then politely declined his head before he closed the door to his suite.

I would have sighed in boredom, but then it would have been a waste of breath. Those two had issues to resolve.

Looking down at my bloodstained clothes I decided to change before knocking on their door and finding out what exactly it was that they knew about Godric. The vampire would be easy to manipulate, since I could feel his attraction towards me grow, and I probably wouldn't even need to compel him for the information.

As soon as the door to my suite opened and shut, I started stripping out of the ruined clothes and headed towards the extravagant tub. Running myself a bath would ease my nerves, which had been tense all day so I turned on the taps and walked back into room opening the wooden closet. I didn't have much clothes, and everything that was there was almost all the same. I picked up something similar to what I was already wearing, except in black silk.

I scrubbed my pale skin and washed my raven locks thoroughly to rid myself of the blood and dirt that had clung on to my body. After feeling refreshed and clean I quickly dried myself and put on my clothes. The material felt great as it clung to my body, and I was able to move much freely in them then others would think, which would give me an advantage if I had to fight.

My hair was still a little damp, but when it dried it would naturally curl so I left it as it were. Grabbing some make up I sat in front of the dresser and made my eyes look smoky before putting on heavy black eyeliner to draw even more attention to my grey eyes. It was always easier to compel others when their eyes were drawn to my own. With a thin layer of red lipstick and some gloss I walked out of my suite and down the hall.

When I approached the door that I had seen both Sookie and Bill step into earlier I had to stop myself from knocking. There were four new voices that I did not know of arguing about who could have taken Godric and how to find him. I listened carefully because, I didn't want to interrupt and if I could avoid having to talk to anyone, then it was always a plus.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are and leave no trace." A Texan male spoke authoritatively with venom dripping from his every word.

"Hmm… vampire hating Church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." Came the sarcastic reply from a female with a Spanish accent.

I recognized Bill's voice as he agreed. "I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

"Fuck that. The great revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made." Rudely replied the first male. I was already convinced that he wanted to start a war by the way he was talking.

"Don't use Godric to make your own power play." The female scolded firmly knowing what he had planned.

I wondered if these two vampires were Stan and Isabel, Godric's Lieutenants. From the way they kept arguing, they seemed to fit Alexi's description of them. My vampire informant was also missing, but then again he was also a drifter so I couldn't be sure what had happened to him. Though now that I thought about it, it was kind of odd. Regardless, he was not my priority.

I drew closer to the door and listened carefully for more information about Godric's whereabouts but before I could decipher another word, I felt myself being pinned to a wall with fangs in my face and a body tightly pressed against mine. "Who are you?" my attacker asked spitefully.

His grip around my throat grew stronger as I tried to push him off, but he didn't budge, so I tried compelling him. "Let go of me." I said clearly meeting his beautiful green eyes, but he did not, instead he grew angrier, while I grew confused. How was it that my compulsion was not working on him?

"Where's Godric?" he growled and I became even more perplexed. Why would I know where Godric was? I came here to find out.

"Eric!" The vampire Bill growled defensively and came rushing to my side. "Let her go."

The tall blonde vampire before me never loosened his grip. His whole body had me pinned to the wall so that I couldn't move even if I tried. He drew in a little close so I could feel his controlled breath on my face and then shifted a little towards Bill while keeping his eyes locked onto mine.

I stared into the green eyes of the tall blonde vampire before me and sniffed the air around us as the scent of my maker came rolling off of him. "You smell like Godric."

He growled and slammed me back up against the wall. "As do you. Now why is that?"

He was stronger than me and _angry_. As I stared back up at him, my mind had begun to process why he had Godric's blood in him and why he kept me pinned to the wall. "You're Godric's progeny?" I asked still a little uncertain and disapprovingly.

In all the centuries I had been with Godric he had not mentioned the name of his progeny because I had never really cared. At times I would even forget he had another besides me. My maker had only mentioned that his child lived in the States and he would like to visit him one day when I was older and able to mask my scent. My only reason for not wanting to know about his other progeny was the simple fact that I was jealous that Godric had another besides me.

Eric, it seemed, was the one that Godric had turned willingly, while I, on the other hand, had been an accident.

I was the freak and Eric was the golden child.

Godric always loved me, but I couldn't help but wonder if he loved _Eric_ more fore he had been hand picked. I never wanted to meet Godric's other progeny, nor had I cared for who he was. Godric must have sensed this because he sparsely talked about him. I knew he had wished for us to get along and meet, but I never showed any interest and he reluctantly let it slide.

"Answer me," Eric growled when I had been silent for too long.

I wondered if he knew Godric had made someone else besides him, but it didn't seem as though he did. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of making Eric furious once learning that I was also Godric's progeny. He would feel betrayed and unworthy, and it was all the reason I needed tell him, because I _despised_ him right now.

"Godric is _my_ maker," I spoke so quietly that even the other vampires in the room would not be able to hear me. However, I knew with Eric's age and sensitive hearing he would hear it as clear as anything.

He growled again and extended his fangs looking exactly as I had expected. My smirk grew wider at his next words. "You're lying." Eric shook his head and looked me straight in the eyes. "Godric would have told me."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked at his pain and uncertainty. "I guess he didn't consider you worthy."

He became angrier and snidely remarked, "Or maybe he didn't care for you enough to mention."

My own fangs sprung out as my anger flared, and I doubled my efforts to get out of his grasp and punched his handsome face knocking us both down. Before I could get up he was on top of me and had me pinned to the floor now instead of the wall. We were in a very compromising position, one that I was not comfortable with at all. His scent was starting to ignite a want in me that I did not think was possible. Only Godric had made me feel this way before. Though it could just be Godric's blood that flowed in his veins which was earning such a response from me.

The others left us alone, but I could tell that they were intrigued.

Eric never looked away as I kept fighting to get free, and I was getting more frustrated by the second. His body was growing heavier, and my muscles were growing weaker from my failed efforts to escape. He drew his fangs back, but I still kept mine drawn since I was not out of danger and was even more pissed off.

His body was making me squirm and he knew how uncomfortable I was as I saw the corner of his mouth turn upward into a little smirk. His eyes were sparkling with lust and anger and I felt flustered under his weight. I couldn't help but grow a little wanton underneath him as he held me down. He was breathtakingly handsome, and he knew it.

I snapped out of my daze and growled at him. I wasn't in any position to be feeling aroused. I still needed to get free. His smirk widened and his green eyes grew darker, as he smelt my lust filled scent. My blood already smelt intoxicating, and when I was aroused and angry, I knew the scent grew stronger.

Eric's eyes rolled back as he sniffed my neck again, and I tried to squash my desire and mask my scent. It seemed to work a little as he looked at me with newfound interest.

"Eric _what_ are you doing?" Sookie asked venomously. I could hear the jealously increase in her tone as she looked at me, and the position I was in.

He ignored her and drew closer to me.

"You smell different," Eric stated so that only I could hear as he brought his face inches away from mine. He sounded intrigued and angry. "And not because of Godric. What are you?"

I was starting to panic inwardly. Any vampire asking that question was not a good sign, especially because they always wanted the _truth_. Eric was old, and if he knew what I was then I wouldn't be able to overpower him, especially if he couldn't be compelled, which was rather unexpected and exasperating.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted and he looked towards her annoyed. His cheek was almost a hairbreadth away from my lips and if I shifted a little they would be kissing him. So I stayed perfectly still. "What are you doing with that bitch?"

My fangs, which had resided at some point, came springing back out as I hissed at her foul mouth and thereby cut Eric's cheek. I turned my face away from his before his blood seeped into my mouth. A drop of his blood touched my skin before his wound healed and I tensed underneath him suppressing a moan. I could see his smug smile from the corner of my eye and grew more furious.

Sookie visibly flinched at my expression.

Sensing my displeasure, Bill protectively stood in front of Sookie, but looked troubled while doing so. I scoffed, as if he would be any match for me.

Eric, who still had a smirk plaster across his face turned to Sookie, "It is never wise to anger another vampire, especially one that I find hard to tame." His green eyes locked back onto mine as he said the last part and I struggled in his grasp again. He chuckled but didn't let go of his hold. "You are strong, but I am stronger. Now, why do you smell so different?" he asked again so that others wouldn't hear.

I gave him a heated glare before answering softly. "That's none of _your_ business."

He chuckled and then reluctantly loosened his grip, but he did not look pleased. "It is now."

He let go of me and stood.

I don't know why but I missed his body… and I can't believe I just thought that. I got up quickly and brushed myself out of habit and edged away from him.

"You will be staying with me until Godric is found." Eric simple stated. It was more of a command and I clenched my teeth trying not to snarl at him. "Pam, help move…" he paused indicating me to speak my name as a tall blonde female vampire came rushing to his side.

"Vera," I answered reluctantly through my teeth. "And I don't need to move in with you. My suite is quite adequate." I said looking into his amused green eyes as I tried to compel him again.

"Nonsense," he drawled brushing off my command, "Pam, help move Vera's belongings into our suite, where she will be _more_ than _adequate_."

I stared at Eric intently wanting to punch him. There was no way I could get out of this dilemma right now. If I tried to run then he would surely come after me, and I wouldn't be able to overpower him since he was much stronger than me and able to resist my compulsion. Looking at Pam, I sensed Eric's blood in her, which probably meant that I wouldn't be able to compel her either.

The only thing that made me willingly comply for now was the fact that they knew where Godric might be. Plus, I didn't think Eric would really do anything, as I believed he thought it might upset Godric once he found out, and no progeny wants to potentially upset their maker. At least not those who are still loyal to their maker as we both were.

I turned to leave the room and was suddenly stopped by Eric's tight grip on my arm. He leaned in close to my face and I could feel his breath with every word he spoke. "Don't try and run. I _will_ find you."

Pam was already outside the door as I made my way to her without looking back at Eric or anyone else in that room. My anger was starting to rise, but I calmed myself because I didn't want Eric thinking he could get to me.

We reached my suite in a couple of strides and Pam silently followed me in. When I didn't attempt to pack anything she stood in front of me and spoke hesitantly. "He's trying to protect you, for Godric's sake I presume."

I looked into Pam's curious blue eyes and smiled. "I don't need his protection. Leave me." I softly said trying to compel her, but her eyes never glazed over.

"Can't, Eric would have my head if I let you out of my sight," she replied smoothly as her eyes roamed my body appreciatively before adding, "and I would hate to loose sight of you as well."

"Well then, we can't have that now can we?" I replied humorously. "I wouldn't want your pretty little head in Eric's brute hands."

I smiled. There was something about her that made me feel at ease, but I wasn't going to get too comfortable with her just yet.

She smiled back and stared at me hungrily.

"I don't have much so it won't take long." I told her in a more serious tone and used my vampire speed to pack everything up in seconds. I wanted to know where they thought Godric was, so I didn't delay much longer than I needed to.

Pam snapped out of her daze once I was done and grabbed my black suitcase before walking out the door.

Their suite wasn't too far from my own. It was at the very end of the hallway separated from the rest and I assumed Eric was rich if this is where he was staying. As we entered Pam held the door open for me and I bowed my head slightly in gratitude.

I was tired from not getting any sleep this morning since I had been out in the sun, and more so now that Eric had worn me out. Vampires didn't need to sleep. They had to sleep when the sun arose, unless they enjoyed bleeding painfully. I, on the other hand, had to be able to sleep at least two hours in a day if I wanted to keep my strength and sanity. Being sleep deprived made me agitated, which usually made me angry, and when I was angry I acted irrational.

"You can have this room. It's beside Eric's," Pam said casually with a smirk and laid my suitcase on the bed. She was about to unpack it but I stopped her.

"Thank you Pam, but I will do it myself." I told her calmly. "Please do not disturb me for two hours, I wish to be left alone."

She looked at me closely but hadn't argued. As I heard the door close, I quickly set about unpacking. After everything was put away I lay on the bed and closed my eyes letting sleep take over and lost consciousness.

Eric's bloodstained face was the last image to flash through my mind as I succumbed to the darkness.


	3. Someone Like You

…

**Someone Like You**

…

**Eric's POV**

…

_Vera_.

I remembered hearing that name escape Godric's mouth centuries ago when I had visited him in Berlin. He became tense when I asked him whom he was referring too, yet revealed nothing to me. I had been curious, but asked no further questions less it made him upset.

There were many things about my past that I didn't want anyone bringing up, so I understood why he hadn't wanted to share his thoughts. But, if this is what he had been hiding all these centuries, I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

Why hadn't Godric told me that he had turned another being? Had he not trusted me? I didn't think that was the case. There must have been another reason. I smelt Vera's blood and it was as intoxicating, if not more, than Sookie's.

I was beyond intrigued and was not about to let her escape.

As I walked into the suite I saw Pam lounging in front of the door, which I presumed would have been Vera's. She spun quickly and came to my side when she sensed my presence and simply stated with an air of excitement. "She's different."

With a slight nod of my head I confirmed her thoughts. There were so many questions of my own that had gone unanswered, but I couldn't risk exposing whatever Vera was to others less they became interested.

I didn't like to share.

Stan and Isabel hadn't been close enough to Vera to sense her blood, but Bill certainly seemed interested. Now that we were alone in our suite I wanted the truth.

"Bring her to me," I commanded Pam. I needed answers _now_.

When she didn't move immediately, I narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed to be struggling. "I can't."

Raising my eyebrow I silently told her to explain.

"She told me not to disturb her for two hours. I don't know why but I want to comply," Pam said looking confused.

My progeny had never gone against my command. Sure, she voiced her displeasure but she always obeyed. Her fierce loyalty had been one of the reasons why I had turned her so many centuries ago. The fact that she was putting Vera's command before mine didn't make sense.

I rushed into Vera's room with Pam closely behind me. She wasn't fast enough and stood by the door hesitating to enter. My eyes were drawn towards the raven-haired beauty that lay on the bed. Her face was devoid of any emotion, and her body was as still as a statue. As I drew closer to her lithe frame I noticed rapid movement from within her veins. They seemed to be pulsing with light.

"Pam." I beckoned her over and this time she rushed to my side immediately.

I heard the slight intake of her breath as she looked down at Vera's sleeping form, which confirmed I hadn't been mistaken. Vera's blood was glowing through her veins.

"What is she?" Pam asked sounding astonished. Her eyes were glued to Vera's face and her hands were slowly inching forwards to crease the luscious pale skin.

Vera's hand sprung out before Pam could have touched her and threw her to the wall across the bed. I rushed to the door, which Vera had been heading towards and blocked her from leaving. She extended her fangs and hissed at me before backing into the furthest corner looking for another escape.

Pam sprung back up and laughed. She looked at Vera in wonder before repeating what I myself wanted to know. "What are you?"

Vera visibly calmed down and withdrew her fangs. She looked at Pam and then at me. When our eyes met I could feel something stir deep within my core, but I brushed it aside. I hadn't been immune to her looks, but I wasn't going to get distracted now. We stared at each other for a while before she looked away. I smirked, she wasn't as unaffected by my presence either, and it pleased me very much.

She looked at Pam again and had the nerve to fake innocence. "I am like you, a vampire. Do not ask me again."

Pam gasped and looked at me. "I feel the need to comply."

I was before Vera in less than a second and she looked confused. She stared over my shoulder at Pam and then I saw understanding dawn across her face at what she thought Pam had meant. She looked into my eyes hurriedly and spoke clearly, "You will leave me alone."

Laughter erupted from my mouth before I could stop myself. Did she really think she could tell me what to do?

I looked at Pam who stood frozen in her spot and wondered if Vera was able to compel vampires if she thought she could compel us. She had surly spoken in a command and Pam certainly felt the need to obey. Realization struck me as I stared back into Vera's now confused eyes.

"You can compel vampires." I simply stated.

She didn't deny it. Instead she looked worried, which just confirmed my suspicion. But then why wasn't it working now?

I grabbed her again and pushed her into the wall extending my fangs. If she could compel vampires then she was both valuable and dangerous. She struggled to get free and I had an odd sense of déjà view.

I looked into her grey eyes and repeated what Pam and I both wanted to know. My voice was laced with slight anger as I demanded that she tell me the truth. "What are you?"

…

**Vera's POV**

…

Eric had me pinned to the wall again, and I couldn't help but feel as if I had unknowingly dug myself into a deeper grave. I thought I had been able to compel Pam when she said she felt the need to comply, so I assumed I would be able to compel Eric too, but I was wrong. Nothing made sense and I could see the wheels spinning in Eric's head as he tried to put the pieces together. I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with anything but the truth.

But… I couldn't tell him.

No.

It would be too dangerous.

I had spent too long running away trying to keep the truth hidden. There was no way I was just going to reveal myself to someone I barely knew or liked. His grip on me tightened, but he withdrew his fangs. After another couple of moments of trying to stare me down he backed away by an inch.

"You will not leave my side, and you will do as I tell you." Eric spoke with forced tranquility, but I could feel a storm brewing within him. "And _do not_ compel Pam again."

There was no way I was going to win this battle with him now. Perhaps when Godric was back at my side he could tell Eric to back off, but for now I didn't see the harm in doing what he wanted. I nodded my head before looking into his bright green eyes. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

He smirked and playfully added. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

I had grown lax too soon because in the next moment he had me pushed back up against the wall. His face was millimeters away from my own and his eyes were clouded with hunger. I tensed at the close proximity and felt trapped as his arms came to rest on either side of my head.

His green eyes locked onto mine in a lustful glare as he proclaimed. "You are _mine._"

I didn't have a chance to protest as his lips came crushing down on me with ravenous fervor. My thoughts and senses flared with lust, and I heard myself moan before I could stop the sound from escaping my mouth. Eric smirked into the kiss and I tried to push him off in embarrassment, but he didn't move.

It had been centuries since I had last indulged in anything sexual and I was reluctant to do so now, but my body was lighting up with a new found fire and I didn't want him to stop. His hardened bulge pressed into my stomach before he lifted me off the ground so that I was level with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hissed in pleasure as my fangs dropped down.

His body and mouth felt amazing pressed against mine.

Eric deepened the kiss as he pushed me further into the wall. His one hand was groping my bottom while his other hand worked its way underneath my shirt and to my breasts. He leisurely kissed along my jaw and down towards my neck.

I snapped out of my revere as soon as I felt his fangs about to pierce my skin. "Stop."

My voice sounded strained to my ears and for once he complied. He withdrew his fangs after he sniffed my neck and moaned before he pulled away. His words were laced with anger. "Were you not enjoying yourself?"

My body was still pinned to the wall with his hands underneath my shirt. I looked around the room and finally took notice of Pam's absence in an attempt to distract myself with other thoughts. Eric's hands, his mouth, his body, his scent, everything about him was driving me close to the edge, but I couldn't afford to lose myself into wanton desire. Not yet, and probably not ever.

Godric would probably be pleased to know that Eric and I were _getting along_, but that didn't mean I was. I still loathed Eric for being Godric's true progeny, and I wasn't just going to be all cuddly with him… even though I very much wanted to…

I needed to leave.

Eric had been too close to tasting my blood.

"I forgot my purse." I stated simply trying to get away.

He gave me an unconvinced look before letting me go. As my feet touched the ground I noticed that I only reached the top of his muscular chest. He had taken off his shirt during our little tryst and my mind fogged over with lust again as I imagined running my hands over his pale skin. I forcefully pushed the feeling aside and looked back into his eyes.

He was angry, but he hadn't moved away from me, so I stepped around him and headed towards the suite door.

Before I got the chance to step out Pam was by my side. "I've been told to accompany on you."

Without protesting I went down to the lounge where I had previously fed and Pam followed silently behind me. Her eyes were full of curiosity and slight adoration. Every once in a while her red stained lips twitched and I knew she wanted to say something.

When we sat down I felt more relaxed. We weren't in the feeding booths so no one should have disturbed us. However, I could feel both vampires and humans glancing our way. Pam glared at everyone and soon they went back to minding their own business.

"You smell delicious," Pam stated after a while looking hungry.

My body tensed and I narrowed my eyes at her. She didn't look like she was going to attack me, and I understood that she had simply wanted to let me know that that was why others were staring.

I nodded my head and rested my back against the plush red leather couch. I tried masking my scent again, which seemed to work as most people snapped out of their daze. Pam was looking at me intently trying to figure me out. She leaned in closer to me and whispered quietly for my ears only. "What are you?"

"Didn't I tell you to not ask me again?" I asked confused and angry. I thought I had compelled her, so why wasn't she obeying?

Pam shrugged but kept silent waiting for my answer. I looked around us and noticed others starting to stare again. My anger usually made me lose control, so I calmed my self and tried re-masking my scent.

I looked into Pam's blue eyes and tried to compel her, even though Eric had warned me not to. "Do not ask me what I am again Pam." I spoke each word clearly without breaking eye contact.

Her eyes didn't glaze over, but I saw something pass over them. "I feel the need to comply, but I don't want to. "

"Then you're not being compelled." I stated out loud. She shook her head.

My compulsion was only working half way with her then. She was aware of what I wanted her to do, but her own will superseded my own. She would feel the need, but she didn't have to comply if she didn't want to. Which, ultimately meant that I could not compel her. I could only make her feel as if she should do what I commanded, but at the end it was her choice to obey or not.

I didn't quiet understand what it meant, but at least if I had asked her to do something she would feel the need to do so, and maybe that need would soon turn to want and then she would listen.

It was all new to me. I had never been faced with such a dilemma before. Every other vampire or being had fallen under my compulsion without hesitation. There could only be one explanation for being unable to fully compel Eric or Pam, and that was probably due to the fact that we all shared the same blood to a certain extent.

Godric's blood flowed through my veins as it did with Eric and, to a lesser extent, Pam. I had never tried to compel Godric, but I was more assured now that I wouldn't be able to even if I tried.

It was my blood, which was causing this type of reaction, because my fey powers could not be used against me. It was the simple fact that Godric's blood was infused with my own that made me unable to compel anyone with Godric's blood. The more diluted the blood, the less resistance I would face. Eric and I were Godric's progeny, and Pam was Eric's. While I could not compel Eric, I could somewhat compel Pam.

Understanding the situation better now, I turned to Pam hopeful that she would be able to give me some information. "What do you know about Godric's disappearance?"

Pam didn't hesitate to reply. "Stan thinks he has been kidnapped by the Fellowship of The Sun, but we have no proof."

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. How could one of the most powerful vampires be kidnapped by a bunch of disillusioned humans? They didn't even have the combined strength to keep him bound. "Explain."

"According to Stan they are the only ones with the organization and man power. Isabel doesn't agree because Godric is too powerful to be captured by amateurs. But, Eric won't take any chances, so he's sending Sookie to find out." Pam drawled annoyed.

I was happy that Pam wasn't to keen on Sookie, but was unhappy that Eric wanted to send the temperamental blonde to find out if Godric had indeed been taken by the Fellowship. Surely, she would screw up their plan. "Why Sookie?"

Pam must have heard my dislike and smirked. "She's a telepath. She can hear everyone's thoughts. Well… except for vampires."

I scoffed, but couldn't deny that it was a useful gift. I should have known she would have some sort of power in telepathy. My fey blood had been pure before I turned, and to a certain extent it still was, so I had more powers than her, but after I turned I lost my own telepathic skills. Sookie was mostly human, probably from years of dissolution, so I didn't know what other skills she might have, but I knew it wouldn't be many.

"Vampires can't compel her either." Pam added looking at me fascinated.

Well, I probably could, but I didn't think Pam needed to know that right now. It's a good thing she told me though, cause now I'd have to be careful when I compelled her in front of other vampires. "Where can I find Stan and Isabel?"

Pam's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Take me to them. I wish to erase their memories." I asked firmly getting up. Pam looked excited at my decision and quickly shot up as well. I was sure she wanted to see me use compulsion on other vampires, but I also knew it was mainly because she wanted to make sure that Eric and her wouldn't have to fight other vampires to keep me to themselves. Pam already knew this much about me, so I didn't see why I had to conceal the fact now. I just needed to make sure the others forgot who I was.

I followed Pam as she walked out of the hotel and then took off in vampire speed down the busy street. We reached a lavish house surrounded by tons of green acres within minutes.

Pam didn't knock as a teenaged brunette immediately opened the door and lazily drawled, "I have a message from Eric."

"Let them in." Came an accented reply from a short raven-haired female vampire, who I assumed was Isabel. She walked down the stairs leisurely in a white satin dress looking austere.

The young girl turned back to us with her eyes looking glazed and stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Isabel walked down the hall and we followed quietly. She opened the door to what looked like a study room and sat down on the single black chair gesturing us to make ourselves comfortable. Pam and I sat opposite her on the beige leather couch.

"Stan wants to start a war. I know that is not what Godric would have wanted, but I can't stop him from riling up the other vampires. I'm sure he's at his club now spouting hatred." Isabel said unpleased. "What message do you have for me?"

She looked at Pam and then at me, so I took the opportunity to put her under my compulsion without wasting time, "You do not know who I am. You will forget everything about me both before and after I leave. Pam was never here. You will try your best to find Godric. Go back to what you were doing."

Isabel's eyes glazed over and I knew she would do everything I asked her. She got up and walked back up the stairs in a daze. Pam and I walked out of the house after I found the brunette who let us in and erased her memory as well.

Pam looked at me astonished and hungry. "You're blood is starting to smell intoxicating again."

Her fangs had dropped down on their own accord and she moaned. She took off in the next second and I followed trying to mask my scent so that I didn't make her any more uncomfortable.

We reached the club, which Isabel had mentioned, and I stopped Pam before she approached the two brute looking vampires guarding the doors. It would be hard to compel Stan if he was around so many witnesses. Not to mention, my blood would probably tempt them all when I compelled him, and unlike Pam who had restrained herself I wasn't sure they would be able to. "You have to bring him out."

She nodded her head in understanding and left to go inside while I waited in the shadows. It was already midnight and soon dawn would be approaching. We'd have to be at the hotel before twilight, as it would become painful for Pam to be up. The change wouldn't affect me, but I needed to see her safe.

I don't know when or how, but I had grown to like Pam. She was honest and loyal, which was a rare quality to find in any being these days.

The light in the sky was changing rapidly as it had already been an hour and I was starting to get worried. We would need to leave soon. As I stepped to go inside and find Pam and get us back to the hotel, she came out with a tall black-haired vampire in tow. He was wearing a black cowboy hat looking smug.

He smirked as he approached where I was standing and sniffed the air around me. "Mmmm… you smell good enough to eat."

I quickly grabbed him by the throat as he tried to launch himself at me, and made him look into my eyes. Being four hundred years older than him had its advantages. My anger rose at his audacity, and I didn't hesitate to compel him. "You do not know who I am. You will forget everything about me both before and after I leave. Pam was never here. You will try your best to find Godric and not cause trouble. Go back to what you were doing."

His eyes glazed over and he walked back into the club after I released him.

I looked at Pam assessing if she had been hurt, and when I found her smirking I knew she was all right. "You should have deflated his ego, he was way too proud."

"We need to leave." I replied firmly not in the mood for making jokes. Twilight was quickly approaching and we needed to be back in the hotel within minutes before she started to feel the burn of the sun. "It's late."

Looking into the sky she became fearful. She didn't wait long before taking off and I followed closely behind her. I was faster, but I had to make sure she ran before me so I could protect her in case anything happened. We bound into the hotel doors at an alarming speed, which had startled some of the humans, and rushed, to our suite.

Eric had been waiting for us and he did not look pleased

"Where, have you been?" he seethed at us both looking angrier.

Pam was the first to reply looking guilty. She didn't hesitate nor did she lie, like I would have. "We went to search for Stan and Isabel."

Blood was already stating to seep from her nose and I felt guilty.

Eric growled before she could finish and looked at me. "Why?" he demanded.

"Vera had to compel them to forget so they wouldn't come after her. I thought it was a good idea." Pam told Eric with a hint of worry and awe in her voice. "It took longer than expected because Stan was being Stan."

My body had become tense as Eric dauntingly approached me, but I didn't back down. "You may rest Pam, I will deal with you tomorrow."

His green eyes were furiously latched onto mine, and I felt slightly frightened. Nothing would have happened to Pam, I would have made sure of it, but I didn't think he agreed. He probably thought I had compelled her to take me wherever I wanted to go and then purposely risked her being exposed to the sun.

"You are _never _to keep Pam out this late again." Eric drawled into my ear. He was standing behind me now, and I wanted nothing more than to put space in between us. His body was starting to have and affect on me, and I didn't want to lose myself into lust again.

I felt his arousal as he pressed into my back and hissed drawing my fangs. I don't know why he made me so wanton, but it had to stop before my desire betrayed me.

He seemed to have more control than me as he only sniffed my neck but didn't draw his fangs. I knew my scent must have been driving him crazy, but he didn't do anything and I tried to calm myself. He picked me up and rushed us to his room before throwing me on his bed.

My back was pinned to his front as he held me still with his right arm across my waist. "Stay." He said huskily with a firm tone, and when I didn't attempt to struggle he relaxed his hold.

We had been lying down for hours in silence and I knew the exact moment the sun rose. The windows were shielded from the rays, but they seemed to tingle my skin anyways. My fingers gently grazed his arm as it was still firmly pressed against my waist before I realized what I was doing and stopped. I heard Eric softly growl and hold me tighter. He stirred something deep within me and it made me feel overwhelmed with want.

I had only ever felt this way before with Godric. Perhaps I was just feeling this way because Eric reminded me of him, which was absurd.

My thoughts started drifting away as Eric's face nested in my neck. He finally let himself rest when I started stroking his hand. My feelings for him were growing stronger the longer I stayed in his presence. It was madness that I was becoming this attached to him so quickly after having just met him, but I couldn't deny it.

I wanted to know why Godric had turned him and why I was feeling this way. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Every time I imagined meeting Godric's progeny, I had always thought we would be fighting constantly and eventually Godric would separate us and leave with me. But there was just something about Eric that made me angry and… drawn to him. He felt safe, like Godric, and I was growing to like him.

Jealousy still crept up within me, but… it seems rather pointless to be jealous of him.

I shifted in Eric's embrace and turned to stare at his handsome face.

He was holding me in his arms while he was in his most vulnerable state. I could easily grab a stake and plunge it through his heart, and he would not be able to do anything to stop me.

But, I didn't want to. I didn't want to because it would upset Godric, but I also didn't want to because I feel like it would upset me too.

Eric certainly intrigued me.

I wondered what Godric would think of all of this. He had always wants us to be a big happy family, but I wondered how he would really react if Eric and I were to start a romantic relationship.

Would he be upset? Would he be jealous? Or would he be happy?

These questions kept running though my mind and soon my eyelids dropped closed and I was loosing myself to dark oblivion.


	4. Newfound Spark

_Disclaimer: This Chapter is heavily influenced by the Season 2 episodes of True Blood, as most of you fans will be able to recognize much of the dialogue that takes place in the Church of the Fellowship of the Sun, which is credited to the writers of True Blood. _

…

**Newfound Spark**

…

**Eric's POV**

…

As my eyes opened I saw Vera's peaceful face resting next to my own. Her hand was pressed against my chest as the rest of her body lay still within my arms. Her blood had been glowing through her veins again, which made her appear ethereal. Why it was doing that I did not know, but I would surely find out.

I remembered what happened last night and gently grazed her cheek.

She had been extremely foolish and careless and I was mad at her. I had given her space when she had panicked, but I had not expected her to take off with my progeny.

Pam should have known that I would disprove of her actions. I had firmly told her to keep a close watch on Vera and make sure she returned immediately, but she had yet again disobeyed me. As soon as I had sensed the sun making its appearance I'd started frantically pacing and growing both angrier and distraught by the second.

Pam hadn't even picked up her phone or rushed to my side after I had repeatedly summoned her.

When they both came rushing through the door I felt relived, but my anger had doubled. How dare they stray out of the hotel without first telling me or asking for permission?

I had always been protective of Pam, but now I was starting to feel the same towards Vera because I knew she was important to my maker.

It was her that had upset Godric for many centuries, but now that she was here I wanted to keep her safe.

She was beautiful, breathtakingly so. Her scent drove me wild, but I cared not of how she tasted. It would be exquisite, I was sure, but I knew she feared it. She had tensed when my fangs had scrapped her neck and had quickly made an excuse to leave.

Her purse? I doubt she even owned one.

I hadn't wanted to upset her so I had let her go, but I had been angry. I wanted to know what was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell me. It was unnecessary for me to be so frustrated because she was only trying to protect herself, however, I wanted to know anyways.

Pam stood by the door looking as sorry as she could, which to others probably didn't even look sorry at all. Her lips were in a frown and her hands were folded behind her back. She was waiting for me to reprimand her for her actions yesterday, and I got up and walked towards her. She moved back to the sitting area and held her head slightly bowed before me.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it would have been best if she compelled Stan and Isabel to forget as soon as possible less they started asking questions or sought her out. Her blood really does smell delicious." Pam stated looking up. "I didn't expect it to take long."

My voice was harsh, but I had grown too lenient with Pam. I needed to make it very clear that she never put herself or Vera in any type of danger again. "I told you to keep her safe and bring her back immediately after she felt at ease. Allowing Vera to actively compel vampires was unsafe. If she had been spotted, which she could have been, then others would seek to either destroy her or capture her for her ability. And you both had been too close to the sun. Yes, you could have dug up a grave, but Dallas is full of vermin like the followers of the Fellowship of the Sun. If one of them spotted you or Vera, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you both. You know this Pam."

Pam looked remorseful and I felt myself soften. She did have the best interest in mind, but it had been too risky. "I will accept punishment for my irrational behavior."

Before I could say anything, Vera's smooth voice reached my ears. "It wasn't Pam's fault. If you need to punish someone it should be me, because it was my flawed judgment that compelled her to show me where Stan and Isabel were. I risked us being exposed to other vampires, humans, and the sun. Not Pam."

She was lying since Pam would have told me if she had felt compelled.

I didn't want to punish either of them, but I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Vera was willing to take the blame and I wasn't going to deny her.

"Hmmm… then what shall your punishment be?" I voiced out loud and saw her visibly tense. She looked as if she was reconsidering, but when I didn't hear her protest, I smirked and stood in front of her. I knew exactly what I wanted. "Drink my blood."

She stepped back and widened her eyes. "No."

I knew she would refuse since drinking my blood would form a bond between us, but I had a feeling she wouldn't make Pam suffer for what she thought I had planned. Hopefully, she would fall for the bait. "Well then, Pam…"

"No! Wait." Vera hurriedly spoke. She looked at Pam and then at me, and I knew it wouldn't take too long before she agreed.

…

**Vera's POV**

…

How could he ask such a thing from me? _His_ blood in _my _body! There was no way I could drink his blood, it left me too vulnerable to him. He would always be able to sense what I was feeling or where I was. If I ever tried to run then he wouldn't have difficulty finding me.

I had never drunk from another vampire before, except for Godric, and since I wasn't normal either I didn't know what other side effects I might acquire if I were to drink Eric's blood. The exchange of blood between a maker and their progeny was similar to what an exchange of another vampire's blood suggested.

Drinking Eric's blood would bind me to him in someway, because when we vampires exchanged blood it had a different affect on us then when we exchanged blood with humans. It was a type of bond that lovers or close friends usually made, and Eric was neither. At least not yet.

If I drank his blood then he would always be a part of me and able to sense what I was feeling, where I was, and summon me for whatever he pleased. He would be somewhat like my maker but the pull would not be nearly as powerful, unless we exchanged a lot of blood.

It wouldn't have been a punishment for others, but for me it was a big one, and he knew it. I had been at fault for not taking everything in to consideration and I defiantly felt guilty, so I didn't want him to penalize Pam for my mistake. I shouldn't have involved Pam at all and I definitely shouldn't have risked her safety.

"Fine, if you agree to not summon me. _Ever_." I replied after a long deliberation.

Pam was looking at me adoringly and Eric just smirked. His fangs sprang out with a click and he bit his wrist without breaking our gaze as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

The smell of his blood made my own fangs drop down and I closed my eyes. I felt his wrist press against my lips and I drank greedily. The taste was far better than I had anticipated and I moaned at the pleasure of feeding off his blood.

I heard him growl as I lapped wantonly onto his wrist.

He was growing aroused and my own hunger for him came gnawing back with double force. I pushed him against the wall and grabbed his head before sinking my fangs into his neck and losing control to my desires. His blood tasted so sweet, just like Godric's. My body was pressed against him trapping him in place and I moaned in pleasure.

"Vera," I heard him hoarsely whisper as my hand reached down his engorged member. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me away from his neck before smashing our lips together in a heated kiss.

The force of his lips upon my own unintentionally caused his fangs to rip my skin.

I stilled.

He had just tasted my blood.

I moved to pull away but he easily reversed our position, so that now I was firmly pressed against the wall and unable to escape. He suckled my bottom lip and eagerly drank my flowing blood as I struggled to get free. I pulled his hair, but he grabbed my hands and stilled them above my head.

My protests grew louder before he finally snapped while glaring at me. "What!"

"Let go." I demanded, but it came off sounding more like a plea.

He shifted but didn't step back. I was starting to panic because he had tasted my blood and that was not a good thing. Not only were we bound both ways, but he would also know of what I was. My blood would make him crave sunlight and if and when he walked out into the sun he would survive and know the power that dwelled within me.

"Why?" He demanded harshly.

I felt blood roll down my cheeks and realized it was my tears. My whole body was tense and then I felt a wave of comfort wash over me.

Eric wrapped his arms around my body and stroked my hair in an attempt to soothe me. "I'm sorry, _älskare_. Tell me what's wrong." He asked softly.

"You drank my blood," I said quietly into his chest.

He pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes. "I don't understand why that has you so upset. Now we both are equal in our bond. You'll have as much sway over me as I would have over you."

"I didn't want you to drink my blood." I seethed getting angry. "You weren't supposed to drink my blood!"

Eric growled and displayed his fangs in warning. "You will tell me the truth."

I shook my head and made to leave but he threw me against the wall and had me pinned. His face was millimeters away from my own, and I could feel his anger radiating off his body and through our bond.

There was a knock on the door and Eric reluctantly let me go. "We _will_ talk about this later."

He opened the door to reveal a troubled human, who was panting out of breath and looked struck by fear. "I have a message from Sookie. She's trapped in the basement of the Church and the Sheriff is there."

The only thought that entered my mind was that Godric was found and I had to save him. I rushed to the door and was immediately thrown back by Eric. My body landed on the glass table, which shattered into pieces and pierced my skin in many places.

Eric growled in anger before calling for Pam. She immediately rushed to his side and stood in front of the door. "Keep her here."

As soon as the command left his lips he disappeared.

I got up and pulled the glass shards out of my skin, which quickly healed before I charged at the door again. Pam pushed me back with all her force and extended her fangs as she crouched defensively ready to fight.

She didn't stand a chance against me and I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed her to move. "Get out of my way Pam." I spoke harshly compelling her.

Her stance became more defensive and she shook her head. "No."

Extending my fangs, I launched at her.

She fought me fiercely, but I was stronger and faster. Every time I reached for the door, she would come bounding at me again, but I'd throw her off. Her body was growing weaker and with one final blow I was able to exit the door and make my way outside the Hotel.

I opened my senses and located Eric through our bond and raced after him. I knew he sensed me coming as a wave of anger flooded through my mind, but I didn't care. He could be angry all he wanted because I would not stop until Godric was safe.

Soon enough I was by his side and he was seething. "You're more trouble than you look." Eric said and then bound towards the Church doors at full speed.

"Likewise Viking." I uttered behind him. He didn't spare me a second glance, but I could feel his agitation. We looked around the Church for the basement door but couldn't find an opening that went down.

"I am here my children. Down here." Godric's soothe voice rang in our ears and we followed the sound feeling somewhat relived. We were by his side in less than a second. Eric stood a few feet away, while I launched my self into my maker's arms. He was apprehensive but he gripped me tightly. "You should not have to come."

Stepping away from him I released my hold and looked into his saddened eyes. "I needed to know if you were safe."

He touched my face softly and then turned to Eric who bowed before him. "You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you." Eric informed.

"I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you." Godric said pointing to an unconscious human on the floor.

Sookie grabbed Eric's arm and my eyes slightly narrowed. She was glaring at me, but I could tell she had been distressed. A couple of buttons on her short blue dress seemed as if they had been ripped off by force and I assumed the dead human beside the unconscious one had been the one responsible.

The alarm soon sounded and we all tensed. Godric was the first to speak as he held my hand. He looked at Eric and brought me closer. "Save the human. Go now."

Eric swiftly protested. "I am not leaving your side until you are free." He looked between Godric and me and refused to move.

"I can take care of myself." Godric replied smoothly. "And I have Vera, you need not worry."

He looked ready to argue, but stopped when Sookie pulled his arm. "Eric we have to go."

Eric looked at her and I saw his face soften. He had feelings for the blonde human, I was sure of it and it displeased me very much. Sookie rubbed his arm and I glared at her hand. Godric looked at me and my line of vision before he squeezed my hand bringing my attention back to him. I looked at him embarrassed, which just made him smile.

Eric reluctantly moved towards the door with Sookie in tow, but before he left he gave me a heated glared, which had me feeling nervous.

"Vera." Godric whispered lovingly as he held my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out sounding croaked. I wanted him to know, because I truly was. I was sorry for leaving him, but I was even more sorry for upsetting him. All of these centuries I had been the one to keep us separate, and it was not only selfish but foolish.

"Why did you leave? I would have protected to until my last breath." Godric spoke gently wiping my tears.

That's what I had feared the most. Losing him because of me, and because of my blood. But, even when I wasn't by his side I had come close to loosing him. "I won't leave you again."

"And I won't let you." He replied moving his face forward until it was inches away from my own. "Jag älskar dig."

My eyes locked onto his for a couple of seconds and then I closed the distance between us. As our lips gently grazed, I felt myself losing into the passion I had longed for, for many centuries. The kiss became heated, but he stopped before it got to far. "We must go now."

I followed him to the altar of the Church and realized everything was in chaos. Tons of vampires rushed to grab the screaming humans and bared their necks, but before any of them could kill, Godric stepped forward and stopped them. "Enough."

All eyes were on him as I stood in the shadows and watched. Everyone had stilled, but the vampires continued to hold the humans in pain.

"You came for me I assume." Godric stated looking at Stan, whom I had known was behind the vampire retaliation. When he did not answer Godric addressed him again. "Underling."

"Yes, Sheriff." Stan replied reluctantly pushing the human he had in his grasp forward until he fell to the ground and scampered away.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin I do not wish to create bloodshed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Godric asked the pathetic blonde with green paint splattered across his forehead. I would have laughed, but now was not the time.

I recognized him as Steve Newlin, the moron that was constantly arguing with Nan Flanagan, the vampire public relations representative, and almost always sounded even more stupid than I could imagine.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." He shouted looking back up at Godric.

I felt like ripping his throat and ending this stupid mess, but I had a feeling Godric wanted to restore peace, and killing the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun wasn't the greatest idea for us right now. I moved to compel him, but Godric held my hand and shook his head slightly.

"Kill me." Steve Newlin said brashly to Eric, who just rolled his eyes. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Laughter was working its way out of my mouth. I had to try real hard not to snicker because he really did say the most stupid things.

Godric sighed and moved forward. "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

In the next moment Godric disappeared from my side and grabbed Steve Newlin by the back of his jacket and held him up. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one answered. Most of the humans looked frightened and wary. They probably hadn't been expecting this when they thought of taking Godric and I wished they felt a bit more unease for doing so in the first place.

"That's what I thought." Godric said shaking his head. "Stand down everyone and go home, it's over now." I rushed to Godric's side as he still held on to Steve and felt like kicking him. When people started leaving he turned his attention back to the human in his arm and spoke solemnly. "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours."

Godric let Newlin fall to the ground and we watched him run away. Stan stood before us and started to protest. "Sir after what these humans had done to you…"

"I said go home." Godric interrupted looking at Stan sternly, and he nodded his head and reluctantly walked out of the Church with most of his vampire gang.

Godric held my hand again and pulled us towards the exit. From the corner of my eye I saw Eric approach Sookie and through our bond I could feel his concern for the human, and it angered me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked her. Sookie looked ecstatic that he cared, and puffed her chest forward so that her breasts were sticking out. It was a mating call, and I did not like the way Eric's eyes dropped down in response.

Bill stepped in-between Sookie and Eric and I felt some sort of relief wash over me. "She's fine, go with your maker." He said both looking and sounding angry.

Eric smirked at them and then turned towards Godric and me. I hadn't realized we had stopped to watch Eric, and for the second time I looked at Godric embarrassed. If I weren't a vampire I surely would have blushed.

Godric's brown eyes shone with a newfound spark and I noticed the curves of his lips shift slightly up into a smile.

_You are jealous. _Godric's amused voice spoke through my mind as he opened up the bond between us.

"No." I replied quickly and folded my arms. Godric grabbed my face and pulled us into a short but sweet kiss.

_I am not angry with you, Vera. In fact, I prefer this rather than you two not getting along. _Godric said trying to soothe me.

_I don't… we don't get along. _I replied looking into his eyes and he just smiled.

Eric cleared his throat and we both stared at him. He did not look pleased and Godric sighed. "And now you are jealous."


	5. Definitely Not Jealous

_Disclaimer: This Chapter is also heavily influenced by the Season 2 episodes of True Blood, as most of you fans will be able to recognize much of the dialogue that takes place in Godric's Nest, which is credited to the writers of True Blood. _

…

**Definitely **_**Not**_** Jealous**

…

**Vera's POV**

…

After we got to Godric's nest it was like entering a cocktail party, except there was sparsely any alcohol. Most vampires were dressed in their finest and eagerly waited to greet Godric.

I felt very uncomfortable under their scrutiny as they all wondered whom I was and why I was in their Sheriff's arms. Godric sensed my displeasure at constantly being stared at and growled at the other vampires, which immediately made them bow their heads in shame and attempt to look elsewhere. However, I knew that for as long as I stayed wrapped in Godric's arms while he sat and listened to the other vampires welcome him back, their interest in me would not subside.

Finally Godric reluctantly let go of me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I got up.

_Don't go far __älskare.__ Godric's voice projected unhappily in my mind as I walked towards the dark corner of the room. I settled on the wooden desk and made sure I was in his line of vision so that he would feel at ease._

_He still didn't trust that I wouldn't try to leave again, even though he could feel the truth through our bond. This mistrust was my own fault, and quite frankly I deserved it. _

_A shadow upon my face soon broke me out of my thoughts. Pam sat beside me and gave me a wicked smirk. "You're wearing Eric's favorite leather jacket. He would be furious if anything happened to it."_

_Me feelings for Eric weren't crystal clear, but there was still a part of me that wanted to make him mad. It was childish, I knew that, but there was immense satisfaction in knowing that I could get the better of him, as if it would prove who actually was the greatest._

The leather jacket actually reached my mid thigh. If I had a belt, I could make it pass as a fancy dress, but at the moment I looked like a big blob of black. The only reason I was wearing it was because my clothes had been ripped from both the glass table incident that was all Eric's fault, and because Pam had actually been able to hold me back when Eric commanded her too, which caused my clothes to further tear.

All in all, my black silk attire had been ruined because of Eric, and therefore Godric had made him give me his leather jacket to cover up my exposed skin and keep my scent hidden.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Pam, and for that I apologize." I said staring at her bright blue eyes.

She gave me a smile before she replied. "It was actually kind of fun. Maybe we could do it again… naked."

We both laughed and then sat silently watching the crowd mingle around the room. Pam was wearing a peach colored dress with pearls, looking ever so chic. Her beautiful blonde hair fell around her face, and her thin pink lips formed a wonton pout. She was staring intently at a brunette vampire across the lounge.

"Are you going to go to her, or are you going to babysit me like Eric wants?" I asked because I knew that was mainly why she was keeping me company instead of enjoying her self. "I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well have some fun."

She looked at me and then at Eric who was busy talking to Bill and Sookie, and decided to give into her want and approach the female vampire that had caught her interest.

I turned my own attention to Eric and Bill who made their way into an empty corridor that was much closer to me than I liked. But, since I had nothing else to do I listened in on their conversation to amuse myself.

Bill looked real angry as he spoke. "You're contact with Sookie will seize this moment."

Sookie. The blonde human that I knew Eric had feelings for. I don't know why but I didn't like her so much. She seemed to think the whole world revolved around her because she was a telepath and had two handsome vampires wanting in her pants. My face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of her and Eric being together, and I folded my hands in front of my chest annoyed.

Eric's smooth indifferent voice rang in my ears as he countered Bill's command. "Well that's hardly your decision."

I could see Bill growing angrier every second he remained in Eric's presence, and I was rooting for him to punch the tall blonde. "Calling in my maker cause you couldn't win Sookie for yourself, is feeble and desperate even for you."

Eric arched his right eyebrow and smirked. "Are you picking a fight?" He said sounding smug. "I'd like to see you try"

There was no way Bill would be able to win if they both fought, and he knew it too. Reluctantly he backed down, but still tried to make his point clear to Eric. "She will never be yours, and there is nothing you can do. In this you are powerless. Except it."

I was starting to like Bill a little. If he had the balls to talk to Eric like that then he was defiantly worth befriending. The fact that he liked Sookie was a minor drawback to actually accepting his friendship, but if it would make Eric mad, which I had a feeling it would, then there was no reason to hesitate.

Bill stormed past Eric and I stopped him by the hand as he drew closer to me. A strong wave of anger flooded through my being and I wasn't sure whom it was coming from as both Godric and Eric were looking at me fiercely.

I quickly let go of Bill's hand, but the anger that was coursing though me didn't subside. In all actuality I hadn't really been thinking straight as I had stopped him in his tracks, and now I didn't know what to say with everyone paying attention to me. So I said the only thing that popped into my head and hoped all those listening bought whatever bullshit was coming out of my mouth. "Your human has proved herself useful in finding my maker. Know that I am very grateful, and if I may ever be of assistance please do not hesitate to ask."

Bill gave me a polite smile and bowed his head. "May I know of the full name of one as kind as yourself?"

"Vera. Vera D'Angelo." I replied smoothly, but was a little bit hesitant. However, it wasn't like he would find anything about me if he were to ask anyone or search any records of my name because I usually kept off the radar and out of any vampire circles.

"And an angel you are," Bill flirted coming a little closer.

"Shouldn't you get back to Sookie, Bill?" Eric said now standing behind him as his eyes bore into mine intensely.

Bill tensed and than backed up. "I hope to see you again." He said before politely bowing and leaving Eric and I alone.

We had our own little stare down, but since neither of us really needed to blink, I was thankful that Isabel came storming in with the human that had been previously lying unconscious at the church of the Fellowship of the Sun.

Her cheeks were blood stained from crying and she made no attempt to clear them. "Here is the one who betrayed us."

Godric looked at the human before him on the ground for a second and then turned his attention back to a tense Isabel. "Hugo. He's your human is he not?"

Isabel looked betrayed. "Yes he is."

Godric's eyes met mine and his whole face softened. He looked to the human and asked Isabel a simple but loaded question. "Do you love him?"

More tears came springing out of Isabel's eyes and she found it hard to talk. "I…I…I thought I did."

"It appears you love him still." Godric replied smoothly as he witnessed her grief.

"I do. I'm sorry." Isabel said heartbroken. "But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please."

Hugo remained tense on his knees, and I could tell he was frightened.

Godric looked down at him before he replied. "You are free to go."

The hushed silence that had taken a hold of everyone in the nest was soon shattered as many vampires protested and voiced their shock.

Stan's reaction was the most hostile as he stepped towards Hugo and looked at Godric as if he were insane. "What?"

"The human is free to go." Godric repeated sternly looking at Stan before staring at the human. "And do not return, I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." Stan voiced still looking outraged. He wanted blood, and since Godric had stopped him before, letting the human go now was just making him angry.

Godric didn't hesitate to put Stan back into his place. "This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric." Eric said moving towards the human and glared Stan down.

Isabel looked relieved and guilty, but she made sure to tell Godric how grateful she was. Love was a powerful thing. As easy it was to fall in love, it was even harder to fall out. "Thank you. Thank you Sheriff."

Eric, Hugo, and Isabel made their way outside and Stan made his way to the other end of the room.

_Come to me._ Godric said as everyone went back to enjoying the little gathering. He didn't sound pleased, and I knew why. My momentary interest in Bill had angered him more than I had thought it would.

His arms wrapped around my waist as soon as I was within reach and he forcefully pushed out lips together. I remained still because I didn't want to anger him further, but my lack of response seemed to give off a different message and he growled before pulling back. "You have feelings for _him_?"

"No, Godric." I answered swiftly. Godric had always been possessive. The fact that he didn't care if Eric and I got close was entirely a different matter, but even being touched by some else, like Bill, never bode well with him. "I was only… I was only trying to make Eric mad."

"Nonetheless, you have made me mad, Vera." Godric's spoke harshly. His brown eyes became darker and he gripped me harder to his side as he sat back into the couch and watched the others in his nest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed his cheek. His jaws clenched and he continued to ignore me.

Eric came back and I knew he could tell that Godric was angry with me because he just smirked before bowing down in front of him. "Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not stop until he reaches the Mexican border. I've arranged for an AB negative human for you. Extremely rare."

His voice was playful and suggestive and he stared at Godric adoringly. I wished he would just leave. He was such a suck up.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Godric replied still sounding a little miffed.

Eric looked at me accusingly, trying to make me feel even worse for my previous action. It was a simple touch, one that didn't even last long, and these two were taking it way out of proportion. If the touch had been accidental their anger would be geared towards whoever had made the contact, but since I was the one to grab Bill and deliberately draw his attention, they were mad at me.

I was sure Eric was only angry because Godric was angry, and he was still choosing to remain angry so that Godric's anger didn't die down. But, I couldn't blame him. If the roles had been reversed I would have done the same. Anything to make Godric like the other less was our main goal because we both wanted Godric to ourselves.

Of course there was some attraction between Eric and I, but I wasn't going to admit that right now. We had kissed, and probably would have gone a little further, but that was only because of bloodlust.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention please. I have a message for you all from reverend Steve Newlin." A human with brown hair and muscular chest said while he opened his jacket.

My eyes grew wide at the impending danger and I made to cover Godric before the explosives wired to the human's chest went off, but Godric being stronger and faster had me pinned beneath him.

Loud shrieks of pain reverberated throughout the lounge as many vampires burned with silver. Godric looked paler than before, and I could smell his blood roam free from his wounds. He would heal quickly, but he hadn't had any blood for a while.

I knew he would be even angrier with me later on, but I didn't care. My fangs clicked out and I bit my wrist before shoving it to his mouth. He growled as he drank my blood, and when our eyes locked I had to look away.

Eric had covered Sookie, which only worsened my mood. Why did he want to protect that human so much? Bill who had been outside while this chaos had erupted came rushing to Sookie's aid as well.

"I covered her. She's only stunned. Get the humans." Eric spoke as he healed from his own wounds.

Bill nodded his head, and as soon as he left Godric stopped drinking from me and pulled us both up.

"I would have healed." He said harshly and took off his blood stained shirt. His skin looked so much more fresh and youthful, as my blood had given him more energy then he ever could have retained from a human. I wanted to touch the ancient tattoos that adorned his body, but now was not the time nor place.

Isabel was helping other vampires, by removing the silver that would help them heal faster. She was also trying to see who was dead or alive. Godric looked around the room with saddened eyes, and joined Isabel.

_Stay. _Godric spoke abruptly as I tried to follow him.

The room was covered in blood, both vampire and human, and suddenly I thought of Pam. Was she okay? I searched for another set of blonde hair that I had grown familiar to and didn't have to wait long as Pam came sauntering towards me.

"I found a finger in my underwear." She lazily drawled. "Normally, I wouldn't mind, but when it's not attached to something it's rather useless."

"Pam." I said with a slight incline of my head. She sat down beside me and looked like a child robbed of candy.

"I need a new dress."

I found it hard not to smile when I was around her. Her peach dress was now completely red. The color suited her very well, but even a vampire doesn't want to wear true blood, so I could understand her dislike. The blood that was covering her, it wasn't even human, and it smelt quite foul.

We sat silently watching the others recover before our attention was drawn to Eric, who was pretending to be fatally wounded, even though he was healing remarkably fast. The blonde human was clinging to him like an animal, which most certainly pleased Eric as I could feel his smugness through our bond.

"I had to shield you." He said trying to sound as if he were in pain, which certainly convinced Sookie.

"Well hurry up and heal yourself. What are you waiting for?" She replied panicked.

"Can't. Silver." Great. Now he was down to one-word sentences. What next?

Sookie got up hurriedly. "Okay I'll get Godric."

Eric grabbed her hand and made it look like it was the last of his energy. "No time. Suck it out."

My anger flared and I could feel Eric's satisfaction tenfold at that. He was doing this on purpose to get under my skin. What did he want to prove? That I was jealous? Well, I was most definitely _not_ jealous. If he wanted the human to suck his blood, then he could have the human suck his blood.

"Ewww yuck. I can't. It's too gross." Sookie replied sounding reluctant, but I could tell she was very wiling because she had already taken the position by his side ready to do what he asked.

I couldn't look away. Would he really let her drink from him?

"I'm dying." Eric said in a quiet voice and I knew that he would let her.

"Oh son of a mother…" Sookie yelled before she started sucking the silver out. Her lips were touching Eric's chest and I clenched my jaws at the site.

Eric smirked as our eyes met and folded his hand behind his head as Sookie continued to think she was actually saving his life by sucking the silver out of his blood.

Godric stood beside me and looked at my angered face before turning to my line of vision. When he looked at Eric, I knew he was unpleased by the situation, but he hadn't grown as angry as I had expected. The smirk on Eric's face died down and he pulled Sookie away from him before standing to his full height.

"You big lying a- hole!" Sookie yelled coming to her feet as well. "You weren't dying! I'll never do anything for you again. Monster."

Eric looked at her and the smirk was back on his face. "Think I'm gonna cry?"

Sookie pounded her hands on his muscular chest in an attempt to relieve her frustrations before storming out to search for Bill.

Godric was about to scold us both, since the only things we seemed to be doing was trying to irritate each other and it was actually making him angry. Before he could give us a verbal lashing, Isabel came to stand by his side looking even more upset than she had already been.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked her.

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine, and two human companions."

Godric looked around the room and spoke in his normal authoritative voice, which immediately silenced all other noise. "They may comeback. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted. Security is in place."

Murmured voices spread around us and slowly died out as everyone left. The only ones remaining now were Godric, Eric, Pam, and I.

Godric's home was ruined. For centuries he had kept this place, and within seconds it was all tarnished. I could feel his sadness and I wanted to make him feel better. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"We should go now." Eric said interrupting us and I glared at him.

"Stop it." Godric scolded me, and Eric tried to hide his smile.

My hand was still in Godric's, which he held onto tighter as he flew us both to Hotel Carmilla, while Eric did the same with Pam.

When we reached our suite dawn was quickly approaching.

"Would you like to share my room Godric?" Eric asked as soon as we stepped in. My body tensed at the prospect of Godric going with Eric and leaving me behind.

Pam quickly went to take a shower to rinse herself from the horrid stench coming from her clothes. Godric followed Eric to his room and I started to feel panic.

Was this his way of punishing me for touching Bill? Was he just going to ignore me now and rendezvous with Eric?

My eyes began prickling with tears, but I stopped them from falling as Eric came back out. His arms were folded across his chest as he stared into my eyes, while he leaned back onto his door. "Do you want a special invitation? Come."

Relief flooded through my body, but I was still hesitant because Godric hadn't asked Eric to call for me. Nevertheless, I walked towards Eric's room, but he stopped me before I could enter.

Slowly he took off his leather jacket from my body and grazed his fingers along my skin. He lifted my face up as he bent his head down and gave me a chaste kiss.

I don't know how long I looked into his eyes before he picked me up and laid me in the middle of his bed. Godric looked at us both with a gaze I could not describe. As I laid in-between them both, I felt their protective arms wrap around my waist and hold me close.

The pull of dawn finally took them under and I waited a moment marveling at their beauty and peaceful faces. For the first time in a very long time I was feeling truly happy and safe.


	6. This Feeling I Can't Bear

_A/N: I know it's been a long time _and_ this chapter is also very short, but at least it's something. I've been very busy with a lot of things and haven't had any time to write… anyways… thank you to all the reviewers and avid readers!_

…

**This Feeling I Can't Bear**

…

**Eric's POV**

…

Needles.

Hundreds of invisible needles were attacking me from all directions simultaneously again and again. That's what it felt like as I was abruptly woken up from the darkness that had engulfed me dead to the world.

It was mid afternoon, and I knew I shouldn't be up, but the pain that took over my entire body was not something I could ignore. Something was amiss.

I hurled out of bed and ran towards the stairs that led to the rooftop of Hotel Carmilla in a panic. Both Godric and Vera were out there, I could feel them through my bond. However, before I could expose myself to the sun in an attempt to rescue them Godric instantly appeared in front of me and pushed me back roughly. The impact made me fall down the staircase and I crashed into the marble floor bleeding.

Vera looked alarmed as she stood behind Godric with a guilty expression. She closed the door to the rooftop and the sun's rays were fully blocked out. The needle like pain that I had been feeling upon my awake was gone, and my instinct to find my maker and newly bonded had also dispelled.

Though as I lay on the floor healing, a new thought entered my mind. Why were Godric and Vera not burned if they had been out in the sun?

Pam came rushing to my side in the next instant. She raised her eyebrow amused at what she saw, though she had no idea what was going on. Her blue eyes roamed over my fallen form on the floor and after assessing that I was in no immediate danger, she looked up at the stairs where the two unburned vampires stood, and then went back into our suite wanting to go back to sleep as she had begun to bleed.

My gaze was still fixated on the two figures standing like statues with unreadable faces. They were now blocking their emotions and thoughts from me purposely hiding a secret that I was beginning to suspect. They had just walked back from the sun unscathed, and I was positive that this was another one of Vera's abilities. She could after all compel other vampires, which was unheard of. However, to walk in the sun and take another vampire with you was even more unbelievable. Only fairy blood would allow a vampire to walk in the sun, and Vera wasn't a fairy. She was a vampire. Nor did they both feed off of a fairy, since Sookie was currently the only half- fairy within reach, and I knew they hadn't had her blood.

They both leisurely walked down the stairs as if nothing was wrong and continued to keep their eyes locked with mine as if I was going to run away in hysteria. I slowly stood to my full height and waited until they were standing in front of me. Even though now that I knew both of them were safe, my body was still surging with energy, because I couldn't believe this was actually happening. The pull of the sun was having no effect on me. I wasn't bleeding, nor was I hurting in any other way.

I looked away from Godric to Vera who was being protectively blocked off from me, as if Godric thought I would attack her. Sure I was angry, but the way they both were acting was making me irritated, and if they didn't stop then surely I probably would attack one of them just for the heck of it. What else had they been keeping from me?

All these thoughts and feeling that crept up in me were making me feel lost, alone, and betrayed. I felt like an outsider to my own maker, and the sight of them both was driving me insane. I wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

After looking into their eyes trying to understand why this was happening, I turned away in defeat and headed back into our suite without saying a word. If they weren't going to tell me what was going on, then I wasn't going to ask them either. If they wanted to keep things secret from me, then I'd let them keep their secret. I, however, would not stand around like an unwanted third wheel. If they didn't want me, then I would just leave.

Godric had already kept Vera a secret from me for 800 years. And if it hadn't been for the Fellowship of the Sun taking him hostage, then I was positive that he would have continued to keep her a secret.

I cut off my bond from my maker and newly bonded, in the same way that they were cutting me off. They followed behind me silently, however stopped when I headed towards Pam's room instead of my own. They would know that I didn't want to be with them right now.

As I lay beside my child, I felt a little bit more at ease. I drew my arm over her waist and held her close to me. She was the only one I could trust completely. At nightfall we would head back to Shreveport. There was no reason for me to stay in Dallas any longer than I needed to.

My maker was safe, and so was his precious Vera.


	7. Make it Stop

_A/N: Again, I now it has been _quite_ a while since I updated, and for that I apologize! I've been extremely busy these past couple of months, but some of your lovely reviews made me feel both happy and guilty, so I had to update as soon as I could. Thank you so much to all of the patient readers and reviews (especially the reviewers) because your kind words make me want to write. Though I have to admit that not updating makes me guilty and whenever I get another review or alert, the guilt makes me sit down in front of my computer and write too, lol! Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update soon (key word: try)! Anyways… en garde! _

…

**Make it Stop**

…

**Pam's POV**

…

"Pam!" Eric shouted angrily. This was the third time he'd called for me in less than a minute and I was starting to get really pissed off at Chow for fucking up while we were only gone for a couple of hours.

Though, I knew that the real reason Eric was being an ass was because of something that happened weeks ago at Hotel Carmilla with Godric and Vera. We had left as soon as the sun had set without even saying anything to them and ever since we came back to Fangtasia, everyone suffered the consequences of Eric's foul mood. It didn't help that Chow fucked up the inventory, and now we had thousands of True Blood bottles stocked in every nook and corner of the club.

When I walked back into Eric's office his back was turned towards me and his head and shoulders were slumped. He looked defeated and now I was even more worried. I wanted him to confide in me like he always did, but I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him until he wanted to share. So instead I just wrapped my arms around his chest from behind and kissed his cheek gently.

"Låt mig i min kärlek," I whispered gently.

We usually weren't physically affectionate towards each other, but when things became too hard for us to deal alone, we shared solace in each other's company. It was why Eric kept sending me out on errands and then calling me back before I could get anything done. He needed me by his side.

"I want to forget," he whispered sounding dejected.

I didn't know what else I could do to comfort him. Normally I would have gone to Godric and his presence would cheer Eric up, but at this time that wasn't an option.

Before I could attempt to cheer Eric with mindless stories about stupid humans, Bill's blonde human came storming into the office looking angry.

I moved away from Eric, but only enough so it didn't look like we were having an intimate moment, which she had rudely interrupted with her attention seeking behavior.

Eric's demeanor immediately changed to appear like a pompous ass so that it wouldn't look as if he were hurting. Sookie didn't even notice anything as she continued walking towards us.

"Sookie. What a pleasant surprise," Eric said mock-sweetly. "Have you finally realized how incompetent Bill is? Unfortunately, I wont be able to show you a good time at the moment, but…"

"Bill's missing," Sookie said hurriedly interrupting Eric before he could deny her a good time. She didn't look as angry or worried as she should be. But then again, I didn't really think she loved Bill. Her love was superficial. She only thought she loved Bill because he was the first vampire that she had come across and being around him allowed her some moments of silence. Love was selfish, but her love was selfish for all the wrong reasons.

Eric didn't look alarmed, but I knew he was going through all of his recent conversations with Bill in his mind trying to make sense of his disappearance if that was what Sookie claimed had happened.

"Hmmm…" Eric pondered. "Are you sure he's not just playing hide and seek? Or perhaps he got cold feet after he proposed to you."

"Eric!" Sookie shouted offended. "Wait. How do you know he proposed to me? You better not have anything to do with this!"

I felt Eric's anger before it appeared on his face.

"Or what?" he asked her harshly standing up and looking annoyed.

I put my hand on Eric's shoulder because not all the anger that he was currently feeling was Sookie's fault. Thought she did deserve it for talking to him like that. Eric had put her on a pedestal because she was useful to us, but she was certainly taking his interest in her as something more than a need to possess the newest and shiniest toy.

"I… I…" Sookie stuttered stunned at Eric's abrupt change in mood. He had never really yelled at her or truly spoken harshly like he would when addressing most others, and she looked both taken aback and upset.

Sookie was amusing, but I was growing tired of her always demanding or purposely becoming involved in our business.

"He's missing," she continued more softly looking like a kicked puppy, "and I think he's been kidnapped."

Even though Eric didn't like Bill, he had to investigate his disappearance as a Sherriff, especially since Sookie would do something stupid if he didn't get involved.

Plus, the Queen of Louisiana had a special interest in Bill so Eric had a special interest in knowing what Bill was up to. If Bill was kidnapped then an investigation was definitely needed.

Eric was about to say something but then he suddenly tensed and stared at the closed door.

I didn't need to ponder what had drawn his sudden attention because I felt their presence within the next couple of seconds and understood why he was feeling so agitated.

When Eric looked back at Sookie his face was completely impassive. "We'll look into it. Don't get involved."

"But I could help!" she replied stubbornly.

Eric rubbed his face in frustration and then glared at her. "Whatever, just go."

"Eric you're not bei…"

"Go!" Eric shouted interrupting Sookie who looked close to tears. Before she left, she gave Eric once final glance that tried to convey how hurt she was, but Eric's mind was not focused on the blonde human.

When we were both alone I stepped closer to my maker and waited for his instructions.

"Find out what they're here for and then tell them to leave." Eric said evenly. He picked up the phone to distract himself by making some calls.

I nodded my head and walked out the door in search of the two vampires who had made my maker very miserable these past couple of weeks. Even if Eric was upset with them right now, I knew he still cared about them deeply. Even I cared about them deeply, but there was still a part of me that wanted to inflict as much pain as I could on them for making my maker suffer.

…

**Vera's POV**

…

Pam came sauntering towards us with a fierce expression and I knew that she wasn't going to make things easy. Godric and I hadn't known what to tell Eric that morning in Dallas, but we could see our secrets had tormented him very much.

A part of me wanted to make thing right between Eric and us, and that same part also wanted him to leave Godric and I alone. Though I knew this was not at all what Godric wanted. He loved Eric and I equally and couldn't stand either of us being upset with him, and so we had flown to Fangtasia after Godric settled everything in Dallas.

The whole Fellowship of the Sun thing had actually been Godric's attempt to make things better between humans and vampires, but it had been foolish and stupid. The AVL had asked Godric to step down from being Sheriff and he readily agreed, which made me wonder if Godric had had other motives for doing what he did.

But, I didn't question him about anything because he was still a little angry with me and tremendously upset that Eric had left without a word.

Suddenly an onset of jealousy struck me. I was starting to feel extremely jealous that Godric actively sought Eric out, yet when I had left him he hadn't come looking for me. Of course there was a rational explanation for everything and Godric had done the right thing to not come after me because I was the one truly at fault and he only wanted to keep me safe, however, the rational part of me was slowly fading away.

I couldn't help but think that Godric actually loved Eric more than me, and only kept me around because of what I was – a hybrid freak whose blood and gifts were extremely valuable.

These thoughts were starting to drive me crazy, and sitting here at a table in Fangtasia, I felt all my anxieties and insecurities starting to tenfold. Godric gave me a confused look, but his attention was currently focused on how to make things better with Eric and not on how to deal with me. Eric, Eric, Eric, that's all he had been thinking about these past couple of weeks and it was pissing me off. So much so, that I actually hoped things didn't really work out tonight.

"He's busy," Pam drawled lazily though there was a definite edge to her voice. She was mad at us and it was understandable.

Godric stared at Pam and then got out of his chair and headed towards the door where Pam had come out of and I knew he didn't care what Eric was doing. He had to see him. Before Pam could even respond Godric had closed the door behind him and left her standing before me. She didn't make an attempt to go after him, but she did turn her head towards me again and glared.

"What did you two do to my maker?" she asked angrily.

This was one of those times where I would have used my compulsion to make her shut up and sit down because I _really_ was not in the mood to talk, especially since Godric had gone to Eric without me. But, then again what did I really expect. Eric was his true progeny.

Pam's anger was starting to radiate off of her and mine hadn't calmed down. She drew her fangs and hissed at me when the silence had become too irritating.

Mock-laughter, border lining on frustration, escaped my mouth and I stood up challenging Pam to make a move. If she wanted to fight, I would give her a fight and this time I was not going to be easy on her.

"Vera," Godric rebuked now standing in front of the open door with Eric behind him.

I clenched my jaws and hands and then moved away from Pam. My anger and jealousy were really getting to me, and I was willing to take it out on Pam, which made me feel even worse because I actually liked Pam.

This wasn't right. I wasn't right.

Something was wrong with me and I needed to get away for a short while so I didn't do anything stupid. I looked at all three of them and felt like an intruder, and that's when everything became too much for me to handle. I fled from the club at full speed and went wherever my feet took me.

_Come back now. _Godric's enraged voice spoke through our bond. I masked my scent and kept going deeper into the forest while blocking my mind from everything and everyone else.

I just needed to be alone for a few moments to gather myself. I shouldn't be feeling this way, it was so childish and human, but I didn't know how to control this onset of emotions that were making me feel angered, alone, and anxious.

Pain erupted from my back and I fell down to the ground suddenly feeling like I was suffocating when I didn't even need to breathe. My vision had blurred and slowly all of my other senses were starting to shut down.

And then I felt them.

Witches.

…

**Eric's POV**

…

Godric had only closed the door before both of us felt a sudden unease in the atmosphere. Something was wrong and neither one of us hesitated opening the door as we felt Vera's panic through our bond.

Her hands were glowing and she looked ready to kill Pam, but this wasn't her.

Godric called out to her and she momentarily relaxed before she looked horrified and vanished.

I couldn't move from my spot, and now even I became panicked.

_Witches_.

I didn't know what they had planned but I knew I needed to get Vera back before she got into trouble. "Pam, go after her."

"I can't!" she shouted looking worried.

Godric suddenly collapsed holding his chest and then the spell that had kept all three of us in place broke.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I yelled above the music at the dancing crowd who had been oblivious to what had happened. They scrammed without hesitation and soon there was only Pam, Chow, Godric and I left.

"The bond…" Godric expressed through his pain, "it's breaking."


	8. It's a New Dawn

_A/N: I know I suck at updating, but thank you so much for sticking with me anyways! And I dare not make any promises for when the next update will be, however rest assured that I will finish this story. And since I don't want to keep dragging it on and making you wait, I will probably end this story in another four chapters. Possibly less… still debating about that notion. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And to all the avid readers and reviewers – THANK YOU SO MUCH! _

…

**It's a New Dawn**

…

"Well, well, well," the bronze haired vampire singsonged while running his cold hands through Vera's hair. He looked at the smug witch who had brought her in and arched his eyebrow questioningly, "what do we have here?"

"She is sun-kissed," replied the coven leader breaking away from the other witches to approach the ancient one. "We have brought you what you want Russell. Release us from your debt."

The Vampire King of Mississippi gave a heartily laugh. "And you expect me to _believe_ you witches? What is your _proof_ darling?"

Masilee looked to the blonde behind her and gestured the other witch forward with a simple flick of the wrist. "Emily saw her walking the streets in broad daylight the same night she was spotted in Hotel Carmilla with Bill Compton and that telepath _Sookie Stackhouse_."

"And you're _absolutely _sure it was her?" Russell asked masking his excitement. He had been waiting a very long time for this.

"Yes. She's the one." Emily assured.

"Hmmmm…" he pondered for a moment. "I'll consider your debt settled once you bring me Sookie Stackhouse then. After all what am I going to do with a vampire? I want the source of her power."

"That wasn't the deal Edgington. We've brought you proof."

Glass shattered on the floor making the half-humans jump with surprise.

"I see no proof before me! All I see is a vampire spellbound by your magic!" Russell yelled enraged. The witches had given him nothing but a little hope. If this vampire could indeed walk in the sun, then that only proved his theory. But he had yet to witness the act. And he still didn't trust the witches. "Bring me the girl and I will _consider_ your debt repaid. Fail to do so and I will kill this one."

The ancient vampire had yanked Emily by the hair and held her throat. The blonde screamed in pain and begged him for release, but her attempts were feeble. No match for a vampire his age.

"Fine!" The Masilee yelled. "We'll bring you the telepath. But then our debt is settled. We own you nothing more."

"Agreed." Russell stated with a fanged smile looking pleased. He couldn't wait for his gift. He shoed the witches out and thrust the blonde to Cain. "Take her to the dungeon and bring us our dear friend. I have a surprise for him."

Vera was still unable to move. The silver chains were bound tightly around her wrists and spellbound to stay that way. Her vision was blurring due to the need for sunlight as it started clouded her mind.

Worst of all, she couldn't feel her bond with Godric. Not even the one she had formed between Eric. The spell that the witches had cast upon her was encompassing her in a bubble and slowly depriving her of all her senses. She couldn't break free from it.

For the next couple of minutes it felt like she was alone. The silence made her retreat to the safety of her mind with nothing to focus on. It was a familiar voice that brought her to semi-consciousness. "Vera?"

When she looked up she had to blink a couple of times to get a clear image of the figure standing before her. It was _Bill Compton's_ worried face that stared right back at her.

"Ahhhh…" Russell mused, "so you have met. Well isn't this wonderful. No need for introductions then. But what kind of host would I be if I didn't do the honors anyway. Bill this is the lovely sun-kissed vampire that you've been hiding from me. Surprised? Hmmm… and to think I trusted you."

"I do not understand." Bill supplied looking somewhat confused.

"Don't play coy with me!" Russell yelled. "Your _human _is a _fairy_! Did you think I would not have found out?"

"Sookie has nothing to do with this!" Bill defended.

"She has everything to do with this!" Russell countered. "Or perhaps there is another reason why this vampire can walk in the sun? Hmmm… is there another reason _Mr. Compton?"_

…

**Vera's POV**

…

I tried not to make any sound. I'm not even sure I would be able to if I tried. Bill looked confused, and rightfully so. He knew nothing of my gifts. And now Russell was asking him a loaded question.

Silently I pleaded him to go along with Russell's theory, for surely if I was exposed now it would be the end of me. _Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. _

His eyes widened in shock and he gave me a slight nod.

I wondered if he understood.

"You're right." Bill stated looking pained. He turned to Russell. "Sookie is… different."

"Finally," Russell exaggerated. "Now that wasn't so hard was it Bill. If you had only told me sooner I wouldn't have locked you in the dungeon. _Unfortunately_, you're little secret is costing me a lifelong debt with the witches. But, I suppose all will be forgiven soon enough. Cain, will you do the honors and show both of our guest to their cells."

The bulky vampire with ink covered skin hefted me over his shoulders while herding Bill back down to what I presumed was Russell Edgington's dungeon. Emily was already chained to the wall and she wailed louder as we passed by her.

I paid her no head. She was the reason why I was here. My memories of that day she had spotted me were blurred. I didn't remember much. Usually, I only walked in daylight if I was in a remote area. But, unfortunately, Hotel Carmilla was located in the dead center of the city. I knew there were risks of being spotted. I just didn't think I'd be caught. Especially not by a witch.

Cain placed me on a metal chair and I hissed as more silver chains were wrapped around my torso and legs. He made sure my hands were securely clasped on the forearm before moving on to tie Bill down.

He didn't struggle.

When we were left alone he trained his eyes on me at waited for an explanation.

I sighed. This wasn't something I wanted to do, but I needed him as an ally. He had, after all, just sold his lover to the devil. And if we were going to get out of this unscathed, I had to tell him the truth. We could figure something out. But first, I had questions of my own.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I have something he needs."

Our lips barely moved when we spoke. No one would be able to hear our conversation unless they were within immediate reach.

"Apart from Sookie, what could the Vampire King of Mississippi want from a mainstreaming resident of Bon Temps?" I questioned. It was obvious that Russell wanted the _fairy_ now, but what had he wanted before.

"I have… information."

"What kind?"

"I think it's my turn to ask a question." Bill diverted. "How are you able to walk in the sun?"

I wanted to compel him and make him do what I wanted, but the only downfall of being compelled was the fact that it would be too noticeable to our captors. Plus, one tended to lose their rationality under compulsion and I needed his help to plot an escape. He had been here longer, and his judgment wasn't clouded by the need to feel the sun.

Reluctantly, yet firmly I told him the truth. "I'm a fae-vampire hybrid."

He laughed causing Emily to flinch and start whimpering. For her it must have sounded maniacal. "You're lying. There is no such thing. One cannot be of light and darkness."

"And yet, here I am."

"Chained in silver." Bill added. "If you were what you claimed to be, you would have broken free. Used your powers, for surely you'd have some."

I didn't know how to respond. He was right. Though, I didn't even know the extent of what I could and couldn't do. "I am spellbound. The witches have… done something to me."

Bill's eyes darted to the crying blonde in the corner. I didn't know how many human years she had aged but by the looks of her lithe form and whiny attitude I knew she hadn't reached adulthood. "We could use her."

I contemplated the idea, but even if I did compel her to lift the spell I didn't think she would be able to channel that much power. It had taken five witches to bring me in after all. "She's too weak."

It was silent for a very long time after that.

Then my head started throbbing with random pulses. It was very distracting. Almost like someone was trying to tug my mind away from my body. It wasn't the normal pull I felt from the sun, yet it was equally urgent and demanding.

I closed my eyes and cringed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know."

My hands gripped the chair and I let out a piercing scream.

"VERA!" Bill yelled, but it was so distant and quiet for me that it felt it was happening elsewhere.

…

…

"I can feel her Eric," Godric said stopping the tall blond from taking another step. "It's like she's here."

"Godric I _am_ here." I replied reaching out to touch his cheek. He hand moved to cover mine but it just passed through. He looked utterly confused and I knew he hadn't heard me. I was nothing more than a ghost to him.

"What is it Godric? Where is she?" Eric asked scanning the forest they were in as if I was going to step out from behind a tree.

"I.. I don't know." Godric answered with pain lacing his every word. "But, I can… feel her. Where are you älskare?"

He was looking right at me as he asked the question, and I was helpless to give him an answer. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew it was real. This wasn't a dream. It couldn't be.

"ERIC HELP!" Sookie shouted from somewhere within the forest. Both were distracted by the yell and looked to their right. And that was all it took for me to lose the connection I had just found.

…

…

I gasped coming back to my senses.

"Wakey wakey Princes," Russell smiled cheerfully standing by my side. I wanted to bite his hand off as it was once again raked through my hair. "You had us all freighted there for a second. What happened? Too much silver burning your skin? Worry not, my pet. I'll release you soon enough, and then I'll give you a walk in the sun. Hmmmm. How does that sound?"

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply. And he didn't really care for my lack of a response. He was just too excited. Hastily he made his exit.

When Bill and I were left alone again, he didn't hesitate to ask what was going on. Though, how did I tell him what had just happened when I didn't understand my self. "I think they've got Sookie."

His shoulders tensed and then hung his head. "It was bound to happen, though I had hoped it wouldn't be too soon… How do you know?"

"I was there… kind of."

My words made him gasp in surprise. It was an instinctual human gesture. "You traveled without your body?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"That is astonishing." Bill whispered. "What is the plan then? It is almost dawn."

Indeed.

I could feel the sun rising through the horizon. My body shifting with the change. But, I didn't have a plan. I just hopped Godric and Eric could help Sookie from being taken by the witches. I needed time to figure this out.

And then the realization hit me. It was almost _dawn_.

Neither vampire would be able to help Sookie. Even if they managed to take on the witches, the sun would make them retreat to the shadows.

Time was already up.


	9. When the Sun Comes Out

_A/N: I know. I know. I seriously suck at updating. To make up for it (even though I know I can't) I made this chapter super long. I think. And there's a lot more plot in this, which could either be a good or bad thing for some of you. I would like to thank all the reviewers, story followers, and general readers for liking this story so much. Whenever I see my inbox with a new alert or review it makes my heart beat faster and my hands itch to type. _

_This might be a long author's note, but since I haven't written one in ages I thought I'd keep you updated on what's going on. If you are anything like me, you probably won't even be reading this, lol, but there are some who will and so I shall write. I've been super super busy with work. Finally got a full time job! Yay for me. But because of that I haven't been able to write much. Also, I'm getting distracted by many other story ideas that I have. I might start a new one soon (please don't hurt me) because I really like that idea. I already have another story still pending (Girl with a Pearl Earring), which I haven't updated (please don't kill me if you are reading that too) in the longest time. And I know that there are many many mistakes that some of you will find in my writing. I try to revise, but since I know my writing style I overlook my mistake. It's all good in the head, but not on paper (the web?). _

_This brings me to another point. Since I haven't written in so long, and am working on others things, AND refuse to go back and read the story from the beginning, there might be some inconstancies. Please forgive! Or feel free to point it out and I will revise. _

_Lastly, to _**Madison**_, one of my lovely reviewers. I cannot express how happy I am to read your reviews. They are so long! And make my ego go kaboom! I don't want to leave anybody out, because everyone who reads this story is precious to me, so know that each and every one of you is amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for still sticking around!_

…

**When the Sun Comes Out**

…

"Get your filthy hands off of me you leech!"

"Now now, is that any way to talk to a King?"

"You're not my fucking King!"

Russell's laughter resounded through out the whole mansion. "It's only a matter of time dear before everyone bows down to me. And it will be all thanks to you. Now, Cain, please bring our other guests. I think it's time for a reunion."

…

**Vera's POV**

…

I looked into Bill's eyes and felt his pain. There was a part of him that deeply cared for Sookie. It may not be the love that I shared with Godric, or even Eric at this point, but there defiantly was something.

His blood flowed through her veins, and her blood sang to him. He was irrevocably addicted to her. Perhaps it was Sookie's fae aura that kept him wanton. I did not know, but it opened a door inside of me, which flooded my mind with numerous questions. Though, I did not have the time to dwell on my insecurities.

"Kill he witches." I commanded with the little strength I had left. They were my biggest threat. Once I felt the sun, my powers would strengthen and hopefully the spell would break. I could already feel it waning.

Emily, whimpered in the corner having heard my words, and I looked at her pathetic figure huddled in defeat. There was a part of me that wanted to bring her down for causing all this havoc, but another part of me couldn't commit to killing a child. She couldn't have been more than sixteen human years, and I amended my command. "Except that one."

Bill's eyes glazed over and he nodded. Emily's eyes widened and a new set of tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked hopeful and more energetic.

When Cain came down to the dungeon he raised an eyebrow at the blonde witch who was sitting up straighter against the wall with her lips firmly shut. He seemed suspicious, but his job wasn't to ask questions. He only followed orders.

Cain took the chains off of Bill but kept me bound as we walked back up the stairs. I felt like I was carrying a whale.

When Bill saw Sookie, he rushed to her side and was immediately thrown back into the wall with one flick of a wrist. Russell's wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do not touch what is not yours Mr. Compton. It is very impolite."

"She is mine!"

"So we've heard, plenty of times. But, need I remind you that _you_ are in _my_ nest. You have _no _authority here."

Bill dusted himself off and remained quiet. It was only when he looked towards me that everyone remembered why we were here.

"Vera?" Sookie spat out disgusted. I would have expressed the same sentiment but I cared not for her to delight her with a response. "What are you doing here?"

Bill tensed and I knew why. She would most probably blow our cover. Russell didn't let me answer though, which was a relief, but even that didn't last for long.

"Your blood is very precious my dear. Today we shall feast." He was quite impatient. I suppose centuries of waiting did not teach him patience is a virtue. Russell's fangs slipped out in anticipation and he turned to me. "Drink from her."

Sookie's eyes widened and she struggled in Russell's grasp. "No! No! Don't come near me you bitch!"

The theatrics continued. I sighed and sank my fangs into her wrist hoping to end this soon. Immediately, I felt like vomiting. Even though her blood only contained 1.3 percent fae life, the taste of it was repulsive. It felt like I was feeding off of one of my own. It felt cannibalistic.

When I could not bear to drink anymore, I pulled away trying to imitate being dazed. Sookie's blood was supposed to taste amazing after all. Her part fae blood had actually given me more strength than I was expecting. I could feel the surge of energy being multiplied within myself as my own fae latched onto a familiar source of power.

Cain dragged me in front of the steel door and I let him.

"Now, shall we being?" Russell asked though it wasn't really a question. He had taken a seat in front a panel of monitors that gave a direct feed of what was going on outside during the daylight.

The witches hovered behind Russell curious to see what was to come of this experiment too. If you paid real close attention to them then you'd notice they were standing defensively, posed to make an attack if necessary. This coven obviously didn't care about keeping vampires out of the sun, since they literally gave Russell everything he wanted to clear their debt. But, witches were always plotting. They couldn't be trusted. Plus, they hated us vampires. Best beware.

I met Bill's eyes trying to stress that he needed to take them out whenever he got the chance, and he inclined his head in a silent agreement. Though, his attention was divided between Sookie who continued to struggle in Russell's grasp shouting absurdities and the seven witches watching him like snakes.

My hands did not tremble as I pushed the door open and stepped outside. When the light hit my skin I felt alive. I did not know if I would have enough strength to do what I had in mind, but as I stood there beneath the sun recharging, the adrenaline that coursed through my cells gave me some reassurance.

"Everything's going to be alright," I repeated to myself as I walked to the centre of Russell's front garden. It was well within the camera's range. I wanted Russell to feel joy and excitement for imagining that his lifelong dream of being able to walk in the sun was within hands reach. I wanted him to cave into his desires and act irrationally. I wanted him to come walking though the doors and join me.

I didn't have to wait long.

"I have waited three millennia for this day, and all it took was a little fairy blood. But, I have drained many fairies in my life. Why was this human the only one to give me what I wanted?"

He of course wasn't speaking to me, but I knew the answer to his question. True fae were able to block their powers from being transmitted to other beings. It was only our willingness to give that allowed us to do so. Sookie was human. She did not have those restraints or skills to block others from stealing her light.

Russell spread his arms and embraced the sun. Now was my chance. I hoped Bill had things in order to execute what I needed him to. The silver chains that were still wrapped around my hands no longer burned my skin as my vampire was suppressed, though I channeled my vampire strength and ripped them apart and bound them around Russell.

He burned letting out a cry of rage before lunging at me. We both rolled on the ground until we hit a bronze statue of a half naked man. It looked like Michelangelo's David, but with elvin drapery.

I was pinned beneath Russell who had his fangs in my face. "You think you can defeat me? How foolish you must be!"

I laughed. He hadn't noticed but the sun was no longer his friend. Though, it was only a matter of seconds before he looked at me in disbelief. I did not burn like him.

"Impossible. I took more blood than you!" Russell yelled falling on the grass beside me. I took the chains and secured them to the bronze man. He was too weakened to give me any more fight.

I leaned down to him. "You blindly believed what you wanted to Russell. Sookie wasn't the elixir you were looking for. I am."

"No! No! No!" He shouted in frustration. "I'll give you whatever you want! You can be a Queen! We can rule the world together!"

"I don't want anything from you Edgington." I spat walking away from him.

World domination was not my cup of tea.

I didn't get far though. Something more excruciating than being stabbed by a million knifes again and again had me falling to the ground clutching my head. It felt like my brain was being sucked out of my skull for what seemed like hours.

The last I heard was Russell's dying laughter.

…

**Bill's POV**

…

"I hate you Bill Compton!" Sookie shouted. "How could you just stand there and do nothing to help me!"

"Sookie," I tried explaining but she wasn't in the mood to listen.

"No! You listen," she interrupted. "I will not help this _thing_! Why didn't you tell me what she was?"

"I did not know what she was until this day. I still do not fully understand, but I know she is part fae. The sun is not her enemy. And she is not _our____enemy _either."

"She took my blood!"

"To keep us all safe! She did what she had to, and now we must get her out of here, before Russell's people come looking for us."

I knew Sookie understood that we were still not safe here in Mississippi. This was not our jurisdiction. In this State I had no authority, and the death of a King was not something the vampire council took lightly.

Even though I'd killed all the witnesses, except for that one witch, we couldn't be caught anywhere near the scene. They would have us all stand at trial. And then they'd know about Sookie. And Vera.

Sometimes, I wish Sookie wasn't so stubborn. I did not understand her inherent hatred towards Vera. It was childish.

"Sookie, we need to leave now." I pleaded.

"I don't know why you don't just leave her here so the vampire council can deal with her. _She_ killed Russell. Not us."

"But, I killed the witches. We're both involved in this, and so are you unfortunately. I am truly sorry for bringing you into this. But, Sookie, you have to realize, Vera is different. She is special. We cannot just hand her over to the Council."

"I don't care Bill! This is not my problem. If you want to protect her from your kind then you can just take her. Leave me out of it!"

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, a human gesture of frustration. I was startled as two vampires dropped from the sky in front of us.

"Don't worry human, we would not leave our Vera with you." Godric voiced with anger.

I stood protectively in front of Sookie even though I knew I could never be a match for either one of the elder vampires. "She does not mean harm Godric. She is just… tired."

He looked at me and I knew he wasn't convinced, but he did not care for us at the moment. He went straight to Vera and picked her up as if she was as light as a feather.

"What happened?" Eric commanded. He looked torn.

Sookie stood tenser than before and miraculously managed to keep quiet.

"I'll explain, but first we must get out of here."

"Meet us at my nest. I'm sure you'll be able to get your fiancé there in one piece?" Eric said directing that last comment at Sookie before he took off flying after Godric who wasted no time in getting Vera out of here.

"Would you like to take some of my blood to heal yourself?" I asked Sookie. It pained me to see her this way.

She glared at me and stomped off to her car.

…

**Eric's POV**

…

It was midnight. The darkest hour was upon us and yet the night felt dead when it should be buzzing with life. Godric had not left Vera's side for even a second. His hand was grasped around hers in an attempt to assure her subconscious that she was not alone. Every once in a while he would brush his fingers across her peaceful face.

I stood against the bookshelf. Sometimes I paced in the room and got scolded by Pam until I returned to my spot. I didn't know why I was feeling this anxious. I didn't know why I cared this much!

Why wasn't she waking!

"They are here Pam. Please bring them to us." Godric said sensing Bill's presence before me.

The words slipped out of my mouth before I realized I had uttered them. "What happened to her?"

I noticed Sookie was wearing a tight black dress. Apparently they had gone home to clean up. Though, I didn't really care too much about that at the moment. I wanted to know what was wrong with Vera.

"The Witches were working with Russell. They found out that Vera could walk in the sun…"

"How?" I interrupted.

Godric chided me. "Let him finish, my child. You mustn't be so impatient."

I sighed. Something I hadn't done in a long time and gestured for him to continue. Bill had a habit of telling longer stories then necessary.

"A witch had seen her outside of Hotel Carmilla while we were there." He had paused and I held back from making another exaggerated sigh. Before continuing he looked towards Sookie apologetically. "I had been doing some research. Trying to find more about different fae bloodlines. My research had been funded by Russell Edgington. When I tracked Sookie and seen her abilities…"

"Are you fuckin kidding me!" Sookie shouted at Bill looking angry. "You knew the whole time what I was!"

"No, Sookie, listen…" Bill said going after her as she stormed out.

Before he could step out the door I held him back. "Finish. Pam will go after Sookie."

Pam's face reflected how displeased she was for having to go after the human. She didn't waste time though, because she was back by the time Bill continued with his story. I assumed she had tied Sookie down somewhere to deal with later with duck tape plaster across her lips to keep her quiet.

"Russell suspected that I was hiding a fae and sent his pack of wolfs after me. He confiscated my research notes and… found out about Sookie. When the witches came to him with news of Vera he assumed she had taken Sookie's blood. I did not know how she was involved when they brought her in." He paused again. "She is extremely unique. I have never seen anything like her before. There were some ancient texts explaining the union of two beings, but I had never assumed it meant in one form."

"Get to the point Bill, what happened to her?" I repeated myself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Bill straightened as he cleared his throat. "We devised a plan while we were chained together. Russell was going to make her walk in the sun and we both knew he would want to feel the unburing rays as well if he knew he could. So when he went out I killed his vampires and then started to kill the witches. They were prepared though. They kept casting spells. I wasn't fast enough when their leader cased the _illuminati_ curse on Vera. She went down pretty fast after that and hasn't woken up since."

"The witches," Godric spoke. "Are they all dead?"

Bill was hesitant to answer. "There is one that still lives."

I grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air. "Why did you not kill them all?!"

"Eric!" Godric scolded. "Put him down."

Bill glared at me and straightened his shirt. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Like he could do anything to me if he tried.

"Vera had told me not to."

"And you listened because?"

He looked confused. "I do not know."

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. Damn Vera and her compulsion. I looked towards Godric, he knew more about witches than I did. "How will the _illuminati_ curse affect her? She is not a true vampire."

Godric stared at Vera with sadness. "The _illuminati_ burns the vampire to its true death. It is a powerful curse. Takes much strength to accomplish. Very rare in itself… I… I do not know how it will affect her."

The silence stretched for a while. Sookie's quiet screams echoed throughout, until Bill finally left the room to see to her. Her angry shouts occupied the silence until she stormed out with Bill's pleas following her.

Pam came to stand by me. She knew I was hiding something from Godric and her. Though she did not bring it up. But I could see it in her eyes, Pam wanted to know what was wrong. I knew she had felt my pain through our bond. But how could I explain what she wanted to know when even I could not understand where it came from. Godric wasn't aware of any of it.

Every time I looked at Vera something pulled at my core. So far I had resisted the urge to touch her. But, the need to be close was strong. My very being felt on fire.

Still, I resisted.

"Eric," Godric called bringing me out of my daze.

I didn't say anything, but I moved to stand by him. Being closer to him and Vera certainly sparked something inside of me. Pam had taken off at some point.

"You feel… different."

"What do you mean?" I asked brushing my fingers across his cheek. He still did not look at me.

"Your aura has changed," he whispered. "It is more vibrant now."

"I wasn't aware I had an aura," I laughed jokingly and kneeled down so that my face was inches away from his.

His eyes finally bore down on mine. There was no smile on his face. "Vera feels different too."

I didn't know how to respond. Godric's face was impassive, and his eyes unreadable. I leaned closer and brushed my lips across his in a gentle kiss, which soon turned into something more. We both fought for dominance, but like always Godric caved and let me take control.

Ever since Vera had entered our lives, Godric had been much too distant from me. I had almost forgot how good it felt to be with him. As I explored his lithe body I could hear his moans of pleasure. It had been too long.

When my hands moved under his shirt trying to rid him of the forsaken cloth, he pushed me. "No. Not now."

I growled coming closer. "Do you not love me anymore?"

He sighed. "You know I do. But, I don't want to do it like this. Vera…"

"Vera! Vera! Vera! Why does everything have to be about her?!" I asked frustrated.

Godric glared at me and I tried to calm myself. She was still unconscious, and I knew acting this way was not the best move. Though, being so close to him and not being able to be with him was driving me crazy. My anger at them both had not fully subsidized, so every little thing got me worked up. Him caring for her always conflicted with my emotions.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

He reached over and pulled my chin up so that we were face to face. "You need to understand, älskare, I love you both. Equally. Do not make me choose, because I cannot."

He let go and turned back to her _sleeping_ form.

Pam walked back into the room looking more playful than usual. I assume the whole Bill and Sookie thing had amused her greatly. "Maybe you should do what the humans do and kiss her or something. It always works in fairytales."

"Shut up, Pam." I said getting up.

"She could be right." Godric voiced, as I was about to walk out of the room. "Some fairytales are rooted in ancient fae traditions."

I laughed. "Are you suggesting that Sleeping Beauty over her will wake up with a true love's kiss?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. A kiss doesn't give life. Blood does." Godric bit into his flesh and brought his wrist over Vera's lips. His ancient blood poured until his wound healed and stopped the flow.

We all waited hoping she would awaken, but nothing miraculous happened.

I turned to leave once again, but was stopped.

Pam smirked. "You were a Prince once, perhaps you should try waking the Princess."

"Do you have nothing better to do than to think of fairytales?" I asked her irritated.

"Maybe she's right."

"That's twice you've agreed with her Godric. Please refrain from entertaining her wayward thoughts."

Godric smiled. "It would please me if you tried."

Pam looked smug. "It would please me too, Your Highness."

I glared at her. "If it doesn't work, you get to clean the west wing."

She made a face. "Fine. But if it does work, I no longer have to keep an eye on Sookie."

I raised my eyebrow. Since when did Pam not like Sookie? The odds weren't in her favor, but I suppose she would get her wish either way. I would not make her do something that seemed to displease her so.

I really did need that west wing cleared out, though. Now that Godric and Vera would be staying with us, we needed the space. There was no point in wasting money when it could be done for free.

As I walked towards Vera the atmosphere had shifted. The pull that I had been feeling earlier had started tugging harder the closer I went. I stood there for a moment feeling ridiculous, but there was a bet that I needed to win.

My fangs sank into my wrist breaking the skin and fresh blood poured out. Like Godric I had moved it towards Vera's lips and let it flow until the wound sealed.

I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was a hopeful that this would work, but I would never admit it to either my maker of progeny. Eric Northman did not believe in fairytales.

After several minutes nothing happened and I was greatly disappointed. I turned to Pam. "You start tonight."

As I was about to leave, a hand reached out to grab mine and I froze in shock.

"Älska."

My mind went blank for a moment. When I turned around and saw her eyes upon me I did not know what to say.

"Vera!" Godric shouted joyfully embracing her in a hug.

She threw him off of her and ran to the corner looking shocked. "Vampyr. Nej."

Godric looked pained. He did not try to approach her. "Vera. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

She wasn't convinced. When I tried to move, she came charging at me and took me back to where she was, far away from Godric. She stood in front of me protectively and shouted at Godric once again. "Vampyr!"

Pam looked like she wanted to laugh. And I wanted to throw something at her. She would definitely be cleaning the west wing.

I finally found my voice. "He is not going to hurt us. And in case you forgot, we're all "_Vampyr_.""

"Nej."

"Ja."

"Nej."

"Ja."

"Eric." Godric scolded becoming impatient.

Vera turned to him still not trusting anything. Though, I could see her mind working trying to put everything together.

"Do you not remember anything?" Godric asked her nicely.

She refused to talk.

Godric looked at me and I knew he wanted me to try to communicate with her, because apparently she only really responded to me. "What do you remember?"

"Dying. _He_ killed me." She said pointed at Godric.

This angered me. "He brought you back to life!"

"Eric!"

"I am not Vampyr!"

"Yes you are!"

"Eric! Do not fight with her!" Godric shouted. He looked really displeased.

Pam was leaning against the door with a bottle of true blood. I would make her clean the whole house for this.

"What else do you remember?" I asked Vera still frustrated.

"I am Fae. You are mine."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I am not your. I am his." I said moving towards Godric. She didn't let me go to him though. I could have broken free of her grasp, but I'm sure that would have displeased Godric immensely.

"Nej."

I remained quiet because I could feel the frustration and sadness emitting from Godric. And I could also feel the confusion and vulnerability leaking from Vera. She really had no idea what was going on, and instead of being supportive I was antagonizing her.

"Look, I'm sorry." I told her. "Godric is our maker. He will not hurt you."

"I am not Vampyr." She said quietly. "I can not be."

"But you are." I stated. "Now come."

I led her to Godric. She was hesitant but followed nevertheless.

"Blood holds memories. Drink from us and try to remember." Godric whispered to her. He bit into his wrist once again and held it out for her.

Vera looked towards me and I nodded giving her encouragement. Her nose cringed at the smell of blood and she reluctantly put her lips to Godric's bloody wrist.

As soon as the blood touched her lips she wiped her lips and started dry heaving. "It's disgusting."

Godric put his arm on my shoulder as warning and I kept my mouth shut.

"Well," Pam said still sipping on her True Blood, "this is going to be interesting."


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hello awesome readers! I am so sorry to inform you that I will be on an official hiatus from writing this story. I haven't updated for the longest time and I don't know when I will be able to. In fact I don't even know where I am going with this story anymore. Writer's block is an interesting thing. I have so many ideas but not one that will fit with what I want to express. At least I think I'm experiencing writer's block… in any case… THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! I do read all the reviews, though I don't get a chance to reply to them (I'm a horrible person, I know), but I appreciate ALL your support and interest in my work. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME and once again THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything!

With lots of love and my deepest apologies,

Feyore


End file.
